Deltora High School
by ThatyDel
Summary: Já imaginou se Jasmine, Lief, Barda e toda sua turma vivessem nos tempos de hoje? Estilo americano. CAP. 22 ON!
1. Jasmine

**Já imaginou se Jasmine, Lief, Barda e toda sua turma vivessem nos tempos de hoje? Jasmine é uma líder de torcida, nunca foi patricinha, e acaba virando rainha dos manés. Lief é um nerd, ótimo em lógica e matemática, mas tem um coração de rei: sempre defendeu os mais fracos. Barda é o professor de Educação Física e treinador dos Dragons. Quando um roubo acontece no museu da cidade, e 7 pedras preciosas são roubadas, o destino dessas 3 pessoas se unem para encontara os verdadeiros culpados, limpar seus nomes e salvar a cidade (quem sabe até o país). Essa é a minha história, espero que gostem!**

Já imaginou se Jasmine, Lief, Barda e toda sua turma vivessem nos tempos de hoje? Jasmine é uma lider de torcidas, e sua especialidade e subir até a ponta da pirâmide humana, dar um salto e cair em pé sobre os ombros de uma das líderes. Esse é o espetáculo principal da equipe de torcidas de Deltora High School nos jogos de futebol americano. Jasmine está no 2º ano e só está na equipe de torcidas porque é a única que consegue dar esse salto. Na verdade, Jasmine não é o que se pode chamar de "líder de torcida". Normalmete as líderes de torcidas adoram fazer compra, estão sempre ligadas na moda e só sabem falar coisas do tipo: "Você viu com quem a fulaninha ficou na festa do siclaninho? Ele era um gato!..." ou "O que era aquilo que a Maria estava usando noite passada? Ela d/eve ter encontrado aquilo na lata do lixo..." e por ai vai. Jasmine nunca ligou para moda, nem para fofocas. Por ter crescido num orfanato, ela só pensava em se ver livre. Ela queria sair dali e viajar pelo mundo. Jasmine sempre quis ser aeromoça, poder voar pelo mundo todo sem ter alguém lhe mandando arrumar a cama ou escovar os dentes.

Mas uma coisa aconteceu que mudou sua vida: quando foi abandonada pelos pais naquele orfanato, Jasmine só possuía uma coisa que a ligava a sua verdadeira família: uma marca de nascença, uma pequena mancha com formato de pássaro no canto direito de seu olho, que ela escondia com os cabelos, pois era seu segredo, e ela amava aquela marca. Era ela que iria trazer seus pais de volta. E foi exatamente isso que ela fez.

Era um dia como outro qualquer no orfanato. Jasmine se levantou junto com as outras garotas ás 7:30 e arrumou sua cama, sobre o olhar atento de uma das freiras (sim, era o Orfanato das Irmãs Carmelitas de San Francisco) e trocou de roupa. Foi até o banheiro para escovar os dentes, como todas as outras garotas, inclusive Marilen que, com 14 anos era alta e muito metida que odiava Jasmine desde sempre.

- Você ainda esconde essa porcaria no seu rosto?

- Me deixa em paz! – Jasmine se virou para sair mas Marilen impediu sua passagem.

- O que foi, baixinha? Deve é estar com vergonha por não ter essa pele lisa e macia como pêssego que eu tenho!

- Eu estou falando sério Marilen! Me deixa em paz, ou vai se arrepender! – Jasmine estreitou os olhos. Todas as garotas do orfanatos a conheciam suficientemente bem para saber que quando ela fazia isso, era melhor sair correndo. Mas Marilen não ia dar esse prazer a ela. Esticou os braços e a empurrou. Jasmine caiu no chão e rapidamente deu uma rasteira e Marilen caiu também. No segundo seguinte Jasmine estava em cima dela, puxando seu cabelo e chacoalhando-a.

- Não vou deixar você falar mal da minha marca, porque um dia meu pai vai me encontrar por ela e ai eu vou embora daqui e eu vou dar adeus pra você com o maior sorriso do mundo!

Marilen não tentava se defender, não era isso que ela queria. Ela gritava, e um instante depois, apareceu uma freira que as separou.

- Jasmine! Brigando outra vez? Machucando a sua pobre colega indefesa de novo? Pois você vai ficar um bom tempo no quarto, a vai sim! – começou a arrastá-la em direção aos quartos, enquanto Jasmine esperneava e tentava se defender, em vão:

- Mas foi ela quem começou! É sempre ela! Eu não queria brigar, mas ela me tirou do sério. Por favor irmã Martha, eu odeio ficar trancada no quarto! Por favor, não faça isso! – chorava ela, mas sabia que não iria adintar. Desde pequena Jasmine brigava com qualquer um. E sempre ficava trancada no quarto, por isso amava tanto a liberdade.

- Você vai ficar ai até esfriar a cabeça, mocinha! – e a trancou no quarto.

Jasmine se sentou na cama, abraçou os joelhos e deixou as lágrimas rolarem.

A noite, na hora do jantar, a porta foi aberta, e deixaram ela sair. Foi até a cozinha, onde se juntou ás outras garotas, bem longe da Marilen. Essa era a única hora em que as garotas podia assistir televisão, que foi doada a mais de 15 anos e não funcionava muito bem. Naquele dia em especial nenhum dos canais estava pegando, e a irmã Bertina ficava trocando de canal com o controle. Até que uma imagem aparece na pequena televisão: uma luta de boxe, que já estava no fim. Apareceu um homem grande, moreno, e de cabelos pretos que levantava as mãos envoltas na luva de boxe vermelha, sobre um outro cara deitado no chão, nocauteado. Gritos vinham a todo volume, quase impedindo que a voz da madre superiora mandando trocar de canal fosse ouvida.

- Não, espere! – berrou Jasmine. Todos se viraram para ela, inclusive a madre superiora, olhando-a desaprovadoramente.

- Isso não é programa para uma mocinha assistir, Srta. Jasmine.

- Não, não é isso. – Mas Jasmine tinha visto algo que mais ninguém tinha: quando a câmera deu um close no rosto do homem que tinha ganhado a luta apareceu uma pequena mancha com formato de pássaro no lado direito do seu rosto, bem depois do olho. Uma marca idêntica da de Jasmine, no mesmíssimo lugar. Jasmine chegou perto da tv, esticando o dedo para tocar na marca através da tela.

- É ele. É ele o meu pai! – Lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos quando ela viu pela primeira vez na vida, o rosto do seu pai. 

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	2. Pai e filha

As freiras tinham se reunido no escritório da madre superiora. Nenhuma tinha dúvidas de que ele era o pai da pequena Jasmine, mas a madre mandava que elas tivessem calma.

- Não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas, irmãs. Se aquele homem não for realmente o pai dela, a esperança só irá magoá-la muito, e não queremos isso. A primeira coisa a fazer é contactá-lo e perguntar diretamente a ele.

- Mas e se ele não souber que tem uma filha? – perguntou uma das irmãs.

- Vamos torcer para que ele saiba.

Quando Jasmine disse que aquele lutador de boxe era seu pai, uma das irmãs, a irmã Bertina, a favorita das garotas por ser a mais boazinha, anotou o número da emissora que aparecia na tv.

A madre superiora pegou o telefone e discou esse número. O silencio era total. Muitas freiras prenderam a respiração. Jasmine sempre foi uma garota impossível, mas todas gostavam dela e queriam vê-la feliz com sua verdadeira família. Alguém atendeu. A madre disse que queria o número do telefone do vencedor da luta, cujo nome artístico parecia ser "Perdição" (o que não a agradou muito). Um instante depois, ela estava falando diretamente com ele, e lhe contou tudo. 

Perdição pareceu assustado a princípio, mas quando ouviu a palavra filha sentiu o coração parar. Seria possível? A sua filhinha realmente tinha aparecido? Ele segurou o telefone com força contra o ouvido e pediu, quase desesperado, o endereço do orfanato.

No dia seguinte, ele tinha uma outra luta a noite, já que tinha conseguido o título de Campeão de Boxe dos Estado Unidos, e praticamente todas as noites ele era desafiado a uma nova luta. Mas nessa noite ele não estava nem ai para luta nenhuma. Ele tinha encontrado finalmente sua filha, sua pequena Jasmine, e dessa vez ele não precisava se preocupar com mentiras. Pelo que a madre lhe descrevera, essa garota era a sua filha sim, sua Jasmine! Ele estava tão feliz, que se não fosse verdade, provavelmente iria se jogar da primeira ponte que encontrasse. Ele quase fizera isso na ultima vez que foi a um orfanato, com a suspeita de que fosse lá que sua ex-mulher, agora já falecida, deixou seu bebê em mais um de seus ataques de loucura. O mesmo ataque que a fez jogar o carro em que estava na frente de um caminhão 13 anos atrás. Quando Jarred percebeu, Anna já tinha fugido com Jasmine nos braços, pego seu carro e ido de Phoenix, no Arizona até, agora ele sabia, San Francisco na Califórnia e depois se matado. Anna começou a ter esses ataques logo depois que Jasmine nasceu. Os médicos chamaram de depressão pós-parto, e disseram que iria passar em 1 mês ou 2, mas, na verdade, nunca passou, e Jarred perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele a impediu de matar sua filha.

Mas isso era passado. Agora só o que importava era trazer sua filha de volta para casa. Ele virou a esquina e finalmente viu: um prédio branco, com uma cruz sobre a porta de madeira, onde se lia, ORFANATO DAS IRMÃS CARMELITAS DE SAN FRANCISCO.

Com o coração aos pulos ele se aproximou da porta e bateu. Logo uma freira abriu a porta e ele entrou em um grande jardim, cheio de flores e árvores onde várias meninas brincavam.

- Esse é o pátio do orfanato. – a freira explicou – é aqui que as crianças mais gostam de brincar. Principalmente Jasmine. – ela apontou através das árvores para um pequeno vulto agachado num canteiro de flores. – Nós falamos para ela não se sujar, já que o senhor disse que viria hoje, mas Jasmine é impossível. 

Jarred riu sobre essa observação. Ele também era impossível quando pequeno. Vivia lutando com os outros garotos do bairro. Olhando para ela com admiração, ele teve certeza de que ela era mesmo sua filha, pois quando pequena, Jasmine já mostrava uma machinha no mesmo lugar onde estava sua marca de nascença e agora ele conseguia vê-la em sua filha, plantando uma pequena muda de uma flor lilás.

Então ela o viu. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele teve uma forte vontade de sair correndo, gritando o nome dela e abraçando-a com toda força, para nunca mais soltar. Jasmine sentia exatamente a mesma vontade.

E foi exatamente o que eles fizeram.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	3. Encontros

Mas isso foi a 2 anos. Agora Jasmine estava com 16 anos e morava com seu pai em San Francisco. Jasmine parecia a garota mais feliz do mundo, agora que tinha realizado 2 dos seus 3 sonhos: ela ainda não era uma aeromoça e nem tinha viajado o mundo todo, mais tinha reencontrado o seu pai e tinha saído daquele orfanato dos horrores, como ela chamava quando ficava presa no quarto. Ela finalmente sentiu o gostinho da liberdade. Quase nunca tinha saído daqueles portões, somente vendo a rua através da janela de se quarto.

Nesse instante, estava no carro com o pai. Ela o olhou com admiração. Novamente ele tinha ganho o título de Campeão de Boxe dos EUA numa luta em Las Vegas, Nevada. Agora eles voltavam para casa. Esses 2 anos com o pai foram os melhores de sua vida, sempre tendo que viajar através do país com seu pai (palavra que, agora que podia, ela falava praticamente todo o tempo), que sempre dedicava suas vitórias para ela.

Logo que consegui a guarda de sua filha, Jarred se mudou para San Francisco e a matriculou na Deltora High School. Quando viajavam, ele sentia que estava prejudicando sua filha, tirando ela dos estudos e empurrando-a estrada a fora. Mas Jasmine não ligava a mínima para isso, ela adorava viajar, sentir o vendo nos cabelos e seu pai com ela.

Quando entrou para a escola, ela estava com medo. Nunca antes vira tantas crianças juntas, mas depois de 3 semanas começou a gostar da DHS. Já no primeiro ano era muito boa aluna. Se inscreveu para líder de torcidas (depois de muita insistência de seu pai que achava importante novas experiências) e foi aceita, mas somente por causa de suas acrobacias, que ela aprendeu no orfanato e foram aperfeiçoadas pelo pai.

Neridah, a chefe das líderes de torcida e a garota mais popular do colégio, foi contra Jasmine entrar para o time. Mas suas amigas e seguidoras, que gostavam muito de Jasmine (alias, como todos no DHS), insistiram, e ela acabou sendo aceita, pois Neridah não queria mostrar que ficara com ciúmes ou inveja de Jasmine.

Não demorou muito até que todos vissem como Jasmine era fantástica como líder de torcida. Estava já no 2º ano e suas acrobacias eram de tirar o fôlego e parecia que ela era o talismã do time, pois nas únicas vezes em que faltou a um jogo, os Dragons perderam. Jasmine começou a ficar popular. Era convidada para muitas festas, que ela sempre ia. Jasmine queria impressionar o pai, lhe mostrando quantos amigos tinha e o quão ela era popular. Mas Neridah continuou como chefe das líderes de torcida, e todo ano era eleita rainha. Sem falar no fato de que sua paciência para com Jasmine estava diminuindo. E ela estava prestes a estourar.

Jasmine estava em seu armário, procurando o livro de Física para a próxima aula, mas seus pensamentos estavam na noite anterior, quando seu pai ganhou a luta. Ela lembrava dos fleches que estouravam em todos os cantos; das pessoas gritando "Perdição!" e de como sentiu orgulho dele. Ela realmente o admirava!

Tão perdida em seus pensamentos ela quase não percebeu a figura alto e majestosa que passava pelo seu armário. Quase.

Era o capitão do time de futebol americano, orador da turma, presidente do último ano e o garoto mais popular da escola. Isso, sem falar de que estava saindo com a chefe das líderes de torcida, a mais popular e bonita da escola. Jasmine o viu se aproximar. Sentiu seu coração começar a bater mais rápido no peito. Ela sabia que gostava dele, e gostava muito. Só não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo. Alias, ela duvidava muito disso. Ele namorava a Neridah, e ela sabia como se vestir e se maquiar. Jasmine nunca entendeu nada dessas coisas, pois cresceu com freiras e seu pai não era a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre esses assuntos.

Ele sorriu quando passou por ela, acenou e disse um oi, sem para de andar.

- Oi... Ranesh – foi o que ela conseguiu falar, esperando que seu coração não saísse dpela boca. Nesse momento, um garoto igualmente alto, carregado de livros e usando o que parecia ser a-primeira-coisa-que-ele-viu-de-manhã e com o cabelo completamente despenteado, saiu tropeçando da sala de biologia e quase caiu em cima de Ranesh. Lief conseguiu se equilibrar a tempo de evitar a colisão e seguiu para seu armário, passando por Jasmine parecendo não notá-la. Lief era o garoto nerd da escola. Só tirava 10 em praticamente todas as matérias, mais parecia se sair melhor em matemática e tinha um raciocínio lógico brilhante. Como todo garoto nerd, Lief era completamente ignorado pelos populares, que pareceram esquecer que, um dia, ele também fora popular. Ou melhor, que ele fora o mais popular da Deltora High School.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	4. Briga, briga, briga

Desde que se conhecia por gente, Lief estava na DHS. E desde essa época, todos adoravam ele. E não era para menos: sempre fora um garoto engraçado, que tratava todos como amigo e sempre se enfiava no meio de uma luta, preferindo levar um soco do que deixar que algo de mais grave acontecesse. Mas nem todos o adoravam. Dain, o garoto mais briguento, o odiava. Isso porque Lief sempre o confrontava. Dain gostava de torturar os garotos menores, e Lief acabava sempre salvando-os, aumentando seu prestigio na escola. Quando entrou na adolescência, seu corpo se desenvolveu. Seus músculos dos braços aumentaram, e como as garotas acabaram descobrindo, ele tinha uma linda barriga de tanquinho. Entrou para o time de futebol americano e logo foi promovido a capitão, passando muitos garotos do 2º e do 3º grau para trás. Mas não era para menos: Lief era um líder nato. Sabia comandar como ninguém, e ninguém desobedecia suas ordens. Ao contrário, faziam exatamente o que ele mandava, e ficavam felizes com isso. Começou a fazer sucesso com as garotas. Elas sempre o chamavam para sair e davam toda sua atenção para ele. Mas todas pararam quando Neridah consegui finalmente o troféu: Lief e Neridah, os mais populares da escola, estavam namorando.

E foi assim até que, uma noite, Endon, o pai de Lief, sofreu um acidente de carro e acabou morrendo. E com ele, todo o estrelato de Lief se foi também. Ele começou a faltar em todos os treinos de futebol, forçando Barda, o treinador, a tirá-lo da equipe e colocar um garoto do 3º ano no lugar. Lief também enfiou a cabeça nos livros, estudando dia e noite, até que deixou de ser um popular e acabou virando um nerd. A única coisa que não mudou nele foi seu coração: sempre que Lief via uma injustiça se colocava no meio.

Tudo isso aconteceu antes de Jasmine entrar no colégio, por isso ela sempre se perguntava quem era aquele garoto que sempre que um garoto popular implicava com alguém, ele gritava com um tom de voz capaz de fazer o garoto popular colocar o rabo entre as pernas e sair correndo. Ela nunca vira um nerd agir assim, e não entendia como Lief conseguia isso.

Jasmine desviou os olhos para Ranesh de novo. Ele estava com os amigos, os outros jogadores do time. Ela se aproximou deles, que quando perceberam, começaram a assobiar. Apesar de não entender nada de moda nem de maquiagem, Jasmine era linda, com os cabelos pretos longos e os grandes olhos verdes que herdara de seu pai. Sem falar que era a nova sensação da Deltora High, e muito popular, só ficando a baixo, talvez, de Neridah. A, é claro, ela também não tinha namorado, por isso, praticamente todos davam em cima dela.

Com os assobios, Jasmine parou e, corando, virou o rosto e seguiu reto, sem olhar de novo para nenhum deles. Mas antes que pudesse ir muito longe, Ranesh já estava do lado dela.

- Ei, Jasmine, você foi muito boa no jogo de sábado. Cara, aquele salto que você deu no final, foi incrível. – ele olhou para ela – tem que me contar como você fez aquilo.

Com o coração batendo rápido, Jasmine abriu o seu melhor sorriso e disse:

- Claro. Na verdade, é bem fá-

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, Neridah apareceu, vendo seu namorado conversando com a garota que mais odiava na face da Terra, ela explodiu.

- Sua...

E pulou em cima de Jasmine, agarrando seus cabelos e as duas começaram a brigar e a rolar no chão da escola. Jasmine tentava se defender e não brigar, mas ela não tinha feito nada para Neridah, ela simplesmente a atacou. Então Jasmine sentiu seu sangue esquentar, como não fazia a 2 anos. Os alunos do colégio, inclusive os jogadores de futebol americano, se aglomeraram ao redor delas, gritando "Briga, briga, briga". Com um impulso, Jasmine conseguiu empurrar Neridah para o chão e ficou em cima dela, levantou uma mão enquanto a outra segurava firmemente os cabelos da garota. E em vez de dar um tapa nela com a mão aberta, Jasmine e fechou, como já vira tantas vezes seu pai fazer. Porém, antes que conseguisse abaixar a mão e socar o rosto da garota, uma mão, mais forte e firme segurou a sua. Jasmine virou o rosto e se deparou com Lief. O rosto dele era sério. Ele não iria soltá-la. Disso ela tinha certeza. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, Jasmine com os olhos enfurecidos e sua boca formando uma linha reta e determinada, enquanto os olhos dele, ela pensou, não mostravam absolutamente nada, como se ele não estivesse ali. De repente, Jasmine viu aqueles olhos azuis brilharem, e algo muito estranho aconteceu: o coração dela pulou e quase saiu pela boca. Assustada, Jasmine parou de tentar se soltar, e Neridah a empurrou com força para o chão. Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, uma voz feminina e forte ecoou nos corredores.

- O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?? – a diretora do colégio se aproximou do circulo de garotos e percebeu a briga. – Vocês todos, voltem para suas salas imediatamente! E quando a vocês duas, para a minha sala! AGORA!

Jasmine se levantou com algum esforço. Sentia muita dor nas costas. Neridah já estava de pé, com a cara mais azeda e raivosa que Jasmine já vira na vida.

- Foi ela que começou, diretora Lindal, foi ela que-

- Eu não quero saber quem começou, Srta. Vache. O fato é que as duas estavam brigando nos corredores deste centro educacional e isso é inadmissível! As duas me seguindo. Eu vou telefonar para os pais de vocês e ficaram suspensas.

Jasmine fez exatamente como ela mandou, amaldiçoando mentalmente Neridah por fazer seu pai saber que ela estava brigando na escola. E ainda mas, quando ela viu a cara de decepção que ele ficou. Jarred acreditava que aquilo tudo era culpa dele, por forçá-la a assistir suas lutas de boxe. Mas como sua próxima luta seria só na próxima semana, ele não falou nada sobre isso com sua filha. Ainda.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**

**A, eu não sei se vcs notaram, mais Vache significa vaca em françes, ou alguma língua dessas, e eu achei tipo, super a ver!**


	5. A Rainha dos Manés

**Ai gente, espero que estejam gostando, pq eu to adorando escreve essa fic!**

A Segunda-feira chegou e Jasmine voltou para o colégio. Se ela lembrava, esse era o dia em que os alunos votariam na melhor e mais popular animadora de torcida para ser a Rainha dos Dragons até a próxima votação, no ano seguinte. Mas em todos os anos, quem era votada como rainha sempre foi Neridah, disso ela sabia, e torceu o nariz quando lembrou daquela doida metida. Mas tratou de tirar isso da cabeça quando a aula começou.

No almoço, Jasmine pegou sua bandeja com a comida do dia e sentou na primeira mesa que viu um lugar vazio. Tarde de mais percebeu que era a mesa dos nerds, mais isso não era o pior: estava bem ao lado do garoto que a tinha segurado no dia anterior, Lief, o dos olhos azuis.

Quando ele a viu, a olhou como se ela fosse louca e perguntou, com um tom de sarcasmo na voz:

- Será que a miss popular não estaria na mesa errada?

Foi a primeira vez que Jasmine ouvia a voz dele assim de perto, grossa e bem audível, uma voz realmente bonita, que lhe lembrava um rei, ou alguém que merecia muito respeito. Ele a olhava bem nos olhos e seu coração deu outro pulo dentro do peito. "Mais o que está acontecendo comigo? Porque meu coração está fazendo isso??"

Finalmente encontrando a voz, Jasmine respondeu:

- Não quero me sentar perto da Neridah. Ela é louca. E não gosto nadinha dela.

Ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele. Então, Lief sorriu e Jasmine viu os olhos dele brilharem de novo.

- Você pode sentar aqui o quanto quiser, líder de torcida, nós não nos importamos, certo?

Os outros nerds ergueram os olhos de seus almoços e abanaram a cabeça, um pouco incomodados com o fato de uma popular estar na mesa deles.

Depois de alguns minutos, Lief se virou para ela de novo, sorrindo de um jeito meio maroto, e Jasmine não conseguiu deixar de notar que ele era bem fofo, para um nerd.

- Então, você não vai ver quem é a próxima Rainha dos Dragons? Soube que a diretora vai colocar o nome da felizarda daqui a pouco. A, olha, lá vai ela.

De fato, a diretora Lindal estava passando pelo refeitório segurando um papel cor-de-rosa na mão. Várias líderes, assim que a viram, levantaram-se e a seguiram, excitadas.

- A... não, acho que não, é sempre a Neridah mesmo – Jasmine deu de ombros. Afinal, ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Nem queria ser Rainha...

Lief sorriu ainda mais, dizendo de um modo enigmático:

- Se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza disso. – ele apontou com o dedo que estava segurando o garfo para onde a diretora tinha colocado o papel rosa, e várias líderes estavam lendo. De repente, Neridah gritou. E não foi um gritinho de alegria, foi um grito de ódio, ouvido por, no mínimo, todas as pessoas num raio de 15 km.

Todos no refeitório se viraram para ela, e a olharam com mais atenção ainda quando ela arrancou o papel da parede, amassou e se dirigiu para a mesa dos neds e disse, entredentes.

- Espero que você esteja bem feliz, sua aberraçãozinha. – E jogou a bola de papel na cara de Jamsine.

- Loca! – Jasmine gritou, mas Neridah e suas seguidores já tinham ido embora. Ela pegou o papel rosa e o abriu.

E tomou o maior susto de sua vida: ela tinha sido escolhida Rainha dos Dragons!

Ela olhou para Lief. Ele estava concentrado no seu prato, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

- Você sabia disso?

Mas não foi Lief que respondeu. Foi um dos nerds.

- Se ele sabia? Foi ele que fez sua campanha!

- Minha o que??

Agora foi um outro nerd que respondeu:

- Oras, a sua campanha para Rainha! Olha, foi fácil depois da briga na Sexta entre você e a Neridah, e parece que você dividiu bem as coisas: quem era popular votou na Neridah, mas quem não era, como nós, votou em você, e como na Deltora High tem bem mais não-populares do que populares, você virou a Rainha.

- Você, cara Jasmin, agora é a Rainha dos Manés. – Lief parou de comer e olhou para ela.

- É Jasmine. E quem disse pra você que eu queria ser rainha de qualquer coisa?

- Calma, não precisa ficar nervosinha. Não quero levar um soco como o que quase você deu na Neridah.

Jasmine não respondeu, e continuou comendo. Quando terminou e começou a se levantar, Lief já tinha levantado e segurava sua bandeja. Ela olhou para ele e sussurrou:

- Obrigado.

- Não a de quê, minha Rainha. – Lief abaixou a cabeça e fez uma reverencia.

Mas em vez de ficar brava, Jasmine riu, e Lief riu com ela no caminho até onde deixavam as bandejas. No meio do caminho, Ranesh apareceu na frente dela, e os dois pararam de rir.

- Parabéns Jasmine. Você mereceu ganhar. – ele piscou para ela e sorriu

- Obrigada, Ranesh.

Jasmine ficou vermelha, e Lief percebeu.

- É melhor eu ir agora. - Ele disse, com uma voz que a deixou intrigada.

Ele deu as costas a ela e Jasmine o seguiu com o olhar. Por um motivo que ela não entendeu, seu coração pareceu doer, ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas Ranesh estava na frente dela, e ela se virou de novo para ele.

- Bom, a gente se vê por ai, Jas.

- É, a gente se vê – ela respondeu, mas não estava com tanta vontade de vê-lo assim tão cedo. "Deve ser por causa de tudo que aconteceu hoje. Eu devo estar cansada. Só isso" porque desde que Jasmine o viu pela primeira vez, ela sentiu que o amava.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**

**É, eu sei, tá um tanto Heroes, mais essa cena eu achei um máximo! adoro Heores!**


	6. Touchdown

Era estranho andar pelos corredores. Gente que ela nunca tinha vista acenava pra ela e pareciam realmente felizes em vê-la. É claro, ela era a estrela dos jogos, todos gritavam mais o nome dela do que o da Neridah, e já corria boatos por toda a escola de que a Jasmine seria a nova chefe das líderes. Mas Jasmine duvidava disso. Ela começou a ser popular entre os não-populares, mas entre os populares ela era considerada uma verdadeira praga. Eles corriam quando ela aparecia, não a deixavam sentar mais na mesa dos populares, principalmente as outras líderes de torcidas e seus namorados dragons. Mas na verdade, ela nem ligava. Sentava na primeira cadeira que via no refeitório, o que a deixava ainda mais popular entre os não-populares, ou manés. Era realmente uma bagunça. Nunca antes na história da Deltora High School alguém que não sentasse na mesa dos populares fazia tanto sucesso.

Jasmine virou quando ele passou. Estava com o uniforme do time, indo para o campo de futebol americano. Deu uma piscadela para ela e continuou andando. O jogo já ia começar. E como toda Segunda-feira Jasmine já estava com a roupa de animadoras de torcida, o que não era mais do que uma mini saia vermelha com uma blusa justa branca sem mangas com o nome "DELTORA DRAGONS" em azul. E atrás do time lá estavam elas: suas parceiras vestindo a mesma mini saia e a blusa . Neridah estava na frente delas, empinou o nariz e seguiu como se Jasmine nem estivesse lá. Jasmine sentiu um ódio começar a subir pela garganta, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, uma voz à suas costas lhe chamou a atenção. Jasmine deu uma meia volta para saber quem tinha chamado sua nome, e se deparou com o garoto nerd, Lief.

- Então, como vai indo o reinado da Rainha dos Manés.

- Será que dava para parar de me chamar assim? Meu nome é Jasmine. – sua boca formou uma linha dura e, Lief percebeu, brava.

- Hei, calma ai, eu só estava brincando.

Jasmine deu as costas a ele e sem responder, continuou indo em frente, achando que assim ele ia embora, mas ele não foi.

Correndo para alcançá-la, Lief disse:

- Hei Jasmine, não precisa sair correndo assim. Olha – ele segurou o braço dela para que ela parasse. Ela olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele, e percebeu o quanto era azuis. Pareciam uma piscina, e de repente, Jasmine teve vontade de nadar naquelas águas. "Mais que ridículo". Jasmine sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. – eu só queria te desejas boa sorte no jogo. – Sorrindo, ele chegou ainda mais perto dela, sussurrando. – sabia que você é a única realmente boa naquele grupinho de metidinhas?

"Aquilo era um elogio?" Jasmine se perguntou. Ela não conseguia entende-lo. Ele era tão alto e seus músculos

pareciam tão grandes contra a roupa quanto o de Ranesh. Ele não parecia em nada com os outros nerds, baixinhos, com óculos e usando umas roupas esquisitas. Lief parecia que tinha dormido com a roupa e ido com ela para a escola. Mas mesmo assim, ele parecia bem fofo com elas. "Mais o que é que deu em mim??"

- Ã, é, certo. Olha, tenho q ir agora.

Ele soltou o braço dela e Jasmine disparou para o campo. Aquele garoto a fazia sentir e pensar coisas estranhas e ela não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Nossa, já era hora, hein. – Neridah exclamou quando Jasmine entrou no campo. Ela quis responder, mas os gritos eram muito altos. "Nossa, parece até que eles estão gritando... Jasmine. Ai meu Deus! Eles estão gritando meu nome!!"

E era verdade. Quando Jasmine entrou no campo, imediatamente todos se levantaram q começaram a gritar o nome dela, como se ela fosse mesmo uma rainha. Jasmine olhou para a multidão e reconheceu vários rostos, mais tinha gente que ela nunca viu na vida. Parece que até quem não era da Deltora High estava lá. "Nossa, isso é muito estranho" – ela pensou. E então ela o viu. Ele estava na última fila, lá em cima, e batia palmas para ela, mas não parecia que estava como os outros, gritando seu nome, mas sim dizendo algo para ela. Jasmine apertou os olhos e tentou ler os lábios dele. "Não dá, não consigo entender o que ele diz".

O apito do início do jogo soou, e os jogadores entraram em campo. Jasmine desviou os olhos de Lief para olhar para eles. Então percebeu que as animadoras de torcida já tinham começado, e ela correu para alcançá-las.

Ranesh estava lá. Ela podia vê-lo. Estavam jogando muito bem, e com apenas 30 minutos de jogo já estavam com 15 pontos de vantagem. Jasmine fez todas as acrobacias que sempre fazia, e percebeu o público gritar ainda mais, quase enlouquecendo. Ela percebeu o quanto gostava daquilo. De todas aquelas pessoas gritando seu nome, e até percebeu que Ranesh olhava para ela de vez em quando. Ele estava tão lindo com aquela calça apertadinha e seus músculos pareciam bem maiores com toda aquela proteção.

"Tenho certeza de que o treinador ia ficar feliz com Lief no time. Ele parece bem forte, e do jeito que mete medo em quem o enfrenta...", "A não, eu to pensando nele de novo! Mais o que há de errado comigo? Eu nem gosto dele. Eu gosto do Ranesh, e parece que ele também gosta de mim."

Jasmine nem percebeu quando nos últimos segundos de jogo, Ranesh pegou a bola e começou a correr pelo campo.

Touchdown!!

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	7. Museu

**Desculpem a demora, estava terminando minha outra fic. Espero que gostem:**

A semana passou rápido, e a Sexta-feira chegou sem que Jasmine se desse conta.

Na sexta as turmas do ensino médio iriam até o museu da cidade. San Francisco Museum of Modern Art inclui trabalhos importantes como os de Jackson Pollock, Paul Klee, Marcel Duchamp e Ansel Adams. Jasmine não fazia idéia de que seriam, mas na verdade não dava a mínima para isso. Ia ser só mais um passeio chato a um museu qualquer, nada que se pudesse comparar com os inúmeros shows de luta que ela já vira.

Mal sabia ela que nesse dia tudo iria mudar, para sempre.

* * *

- Hey, olha só quem veio, o nerdizinho.

Lief não ligou para aquela provocação, e entrou no ônibus. Se a diretora não estivesse lá dentro, Dain teria partido para cima de Lief.

- Ele se acha melhor que nós, melhor do que todo mundo! Mas nós vamos dar uma lição nele, não vamos pessoal?

Rapidamente, Gant e Gorl acentiram. Como bons capangas, fariam tudo que seu "líder" mandasse sem questionar. Eles não eram burros, só não conseguiam pensar por si próprios. Assim, deixam-se comandar por Dain.

* * *

- Nossa, que chatice – Jasmine resmungou. Ela pensou que ir para o museu seria melhor do que Ter aulas, mas agora se arrependeu. O museu era só uma casa enorme e praticamente vazia, só com alguns bancos onde jovens artistas copiavam os quadros pendurados nas paredes. Era só o que havia, quadros e mais quadros.

Ferdinand, o guia do museu, devia ter uns 30 anos, e provavelmente ainda vivia com a mãe. Ele tinha a voz mais chata que Jasmine já ouvira, dava vontade de dormir...

* * *

Lief estava em um grupo separado do de Jasmine, mas a vira uma vez, ela parecia entediada. Não era uma garota de arte, ela gostava mesmo era de ação, assim como ele.

Lief sorriu. Jasmine o fascinava. Não tinha nada a ver com as outras garotas com quem andava, mesmo que ele tivesse pensado o contrário no começo. Por isso ele não a entendia. E por isso ela o fascinava cada vez mais.

Absorvido em seus pensamentos, Lief não viu que ficara mais afastado do resto do grupo, nem quando 3 garotos o seguiam sem fazer o menor barulho. Chegaram numa sala especial, o guia falava alguma coisa sobre uma estátua incrivelmente brilhante que Lief não ouviu, pois nesse instante passara por uma porta da sala de limpeza aberta, e acabara trancado lá dentro.

* * *

Chegaram na última sala.

"Graças a Deus!" Jasmine vibrou. Já eram 5 horas, e ela não estava agüentando mais!

No entanto, aquela sala era diferente. Era toda oval e insolarada. Não havia nenhum quadro nas paredes, só uma caixa de vidro com uma enorme estátua dentro. Acima, um grande cartaz dizia:

EXPOSIÇÃO EXCLUSIVA: A ESTÁTUA MAIA KIKTCHUA

Jasmine achou aquele nome muito engraçado. Resolveu, então, prestar atenção ao que o guia dizia:

- Essa é a sensação do museu e ficará aqui por tempo limitado. Bom, esta é a estátua maia dedicada ao Deus Kiktchua, que, segundo a lenda, morria e renascia aqui na Terra como um Senhor maia, um rei. Então, o 13º Senhor maia mandou fazer essa incrível estátua para homenagear o Deus Kiktchua. Ela é feita de pedra polida, é claro, único material maleável da época, mas o mais impressionante nela são as chamadas Pedras Sagradas. Também segundo a lenda, essas pedras preciosas adornavam o cinturão do Deus Kiktchua e davam-lhe poderes mágicos. São sete pedras: Topázio, Opala, Ametista, Rubi, Esmeralda, Lápis-Lazúli e o grande Diamante. Cada pedra possuía um poder especial, mas é claro que isso é só uma lenda – Ele riu

Um garoto ao lado de Jasmine perguntou:

- Quanto valem essas pedras?

- Bom, são pedras de valor inestimáveis, por isso temos aqui uma grande segurança, com sensores e guardas em vários pontos. - Ele levantou o braço e olhou o relógio - Acho que a nossa visita acabou, podem sair por ali e voltem quando quiser.

"A ta, como se eu fosse mesmo fazer isso algum dia"

A turma de Jasmine era a última, e graças a Dain, todos acharam que Lief estava no ônibus da escola.

Ninguém ouviu os gritos de socorro vindos da pequena sala da limpeza.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	8. Fora de casa

Chegando em casa, Jasmine jogou a mochila no sofá da sala e já ia sair correndo para o quarto quando seu pai a chamou.

- Jasmine, vou ter uma luta em Denver no domingo.

- Sério pai? Legal, vou fazer minhas malas.

- Não Jasmine, você não vai dessa vez.

- O que??

- Eu decidi que é o melhor. Jas, querida, você anda se metendo em brigas na escola e-

- Foi ela que partiu pra cima de mim, eu só me defendi!

- Não importa quem começou. O que importa é que essas viagens estão sendo uma má influencia para você. De hoje em diante eu vou viajar sozinho, e você vai ficar com o seu tio Josef.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – Jasmine bateu o pé – eu sou sua filha!

- Por isso mesmo é que eu faço isso! – Perdição gritou ainda mais alto.

Jasmine sentiu lágrimas passando pelo seu rosto. Ela tentou controlá-las, mas estava com raiva de mais, e de repente se sentiu sufocada. Deu meia volta e correu para fora de casa.

- Jasmine! – Perdição gritou, mas ela estava longe de mais.

* * *

Jasmine correu por muito tempo. Só estava com o pai a pouco mais de 2 anos, e eles eram felizes. Ela adorava faltar às aulas para viajar com o pai! Porque ele tinha que mudar tudo agora?

"É culpa daquela Neridah! A, mais ela vai se arrepender" Jasmine pensou e estreitou os olhos, como sempre fazia quando ficava com raiva, o que acontecia muito. Raiva era um sentimento que ela entendia muito bem.

Continuou andando pelas ruas. Sem saber como, Jasmine chegou até o museu. Ela parou na frente dele, se perguntando como tinha conseguido chegar até ali, não conhecia o caminho. Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Sete horas?? Não era possível, o tempo tinha voado!

Jasmine decidiu entrar. Algo naquela estátua maia fazia o museu parecer mais interessante. Ela então passou sala por sala do museu procurando aquela especial. "Nossa, aqui é muito maior do que eu pensei". Até que avistou um grande cartaz. Finalmente!

Jasmine correu para lá, e olhou pela janela com o canto do olho. Já estava bem escuro lá fora. Mas ela não iria voltar para casa, ele tinha que sofrer, pelo menos mais um pouco. Quem sabe assim ele a deixava ir também?

Ela se encaminhou para o centro da sala. A estátua era de tirar o folego: um homem de 1,5 de altura, ricamente decorado e com 7 pedras preciosas ao redor da cintura. Jasmine chegou mais perto, tocando no vidro que envolvia a estátua. Quando fez isso, as pedras pareceram brilhar e ela se assustou, tirando rapidamente as mãos do vidro. Assim as pedras pararam de brilhar também. Curioso, ela pensou. Voltou a colocar as mãos no vidro, e as pedras brilharam de novo. Jasmine ficou olhando, fascinada para as pedras, parecia que elas eram mesmo mágicas!

Então Jasmine sentiu uma mão grande e pesada pousar em seu ombro. Ela se virou, assustada, e deu de cara com ou guarda.

- Nós já fechamos, filha. Me desculpe, mas terá que sair do museu.

Jasmine podia ver alguns guardas perto da porta. Não havia mais ninguém. Ela acentiu quando o guarda tirou as mãos de seu ombro e se encaminhou para a porta. Do lado de fora estava frio e escuro. Ela começou a sentir um certo medo, nunca ficara fora de casa tão tarde. As ruas estavam iluminadas, o que não diminuiu em nada seu medo.

Jasmine se envolveu com os braços, tinha esquecido o casaco em casa e agora estava gelada. Quando chegou ao estacionamento do museu, sentiu uma sombra atrás de si. Rapidamente ela se virou, e quanse trombou com um homem grande e musculoso. Ela não conseguia ver seu rosto, estava nas sombras. Agora Jasmine estava realmente assustada, e pensava que ter saído de casa assim fora uma péssima idéia.

O homem deu um passo para a frente, na direção dela, ao mesmo tempo em que Jasmine recuava um passo. Então a luz de um poste iluminou o rosto do homem e ela o reconheceu.

- Professor Barda?

- Jasmine, o que faz aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto, pensei que fosse um ladrão, ou algo pior. – Jasmine engoliu de volta o coração, que parecia tão assustada a ponto de tentar fugir pela boca dela. Ele ainda batia muito rápido.

- Me desculpe se a assustei, só estou aqui procurando por Lief, você o viu?

- Lief? Não, porque?

- Parece que ele não votou ao ônibus quando o passeio acabou. Pensei que ele estivesse no museu ainda, e vim procurá-lo.

- Mas o museu já fechou...

- É, eu sei, só descobrimos que ele tinha sumido quando a mãe dele ligou. Ela parecia bem preocupada, e disse que o filho não costumava sair a noite.

- Eu não o vi, sinto muito.

- Bom, então acho que vou-

Barda nunca terminou aquela frase, porque nesse instante o alarme do museu soou.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	9. Ladrões

**Oi gente, descupe a demora, ok. **

Lief já estava cansado de esmurrar a porta. Por ser de um museu, ela era a prova de som (algo a ver com barracos de funcionários 15 anos atras), e ninguém conseguia ouvi-lo do lado de fora. Porém, ele ficaram sem voz. Da única janela do pequeno quartinho Lief podia ver que já escurecera. Não havia luz nenhuma lá dentro, e ele estava muito cansado. Ele se sentou no chão, na parte mais escura. Sabia que a essa hora o museu já estava fechado, e que também já deviam estar procurando-o. Agora só tinha que esperar até abrirem de novo o museu e algum funcionário da limpeza viesse pegar um esfregão ou qualquer outra coisa.

Lief fechou os olhos. Nesse instante ouviu um ruído através da porta. Achou aquilo estranho, não devia ter ninguém lá. Ele se levantou e colocou o ouvido contra a porta. Parecia que alguém estava tentando abri-la e não era com a chave! Lief voltou de novo para o canto que estava antes, tentando ficar bem escondido.

Dois minutos depois ele ouviu a porta sendo aberta e um voz dizendo lá fora:

- Pega logo isso seu idiota, não temos muito tempo! Ninguém mandou você esquece-las!

Um vulto apareceu. Lief se pressionou ainda mais contra a parede. Algo ali não cheirava bem. Quando o vulto saiu, Lief ainda estava escondido. Quando se sentiu mais seguro, ele se encaminhou lentamente pela porta e o que viu o espantou: homens todos de preto em volta de uma caixa de vidro. Eles usavam óculos estranhos no rosto, parecendo aqueles usados nos filmes para os ladrões verem os raios infravermelhos... Ladrões! Estavam roubando o museu!

Lief se escondeu de novo, ficando só com a cabeça para fora, para observar a cena.

Havia vários ladrões. Lief contou 4.

O ladrão que abrira a porta estava entregando algo a outros 2 ladrões. Lief percebeu que eram lanternas. Um bem gordinho se agachou perto de uma caixa, iluminado-a com uma das lanternas. O outro iluminava uma bolsa preta grande e tirava algo de lá. Ele e o mais alto, que falara com o que abrira a porta, colocaram os óculos e começaram a andar, esquivando-se dos raios que acionariam o alarme. O mais alto pegou aquele objeto das mãos do outro e colocou algum objeto no vidro da caixa, girou e depois o tirou, abrindo um buraco no vidro. Depois, com muito cuidado, enfiou a mão lá dentro, enquanto os outros ladrões observavam. O ladrão ficou com a mão lá por uns 2 minutos, e depois tirou a mão, fechada. Lief não entendeu. Aquela caixa era grande, o que ele pode ter pego lá que cabe numa mão só?

O ladrão colocou o que quer te tivesse pego na bolça preta, e se virou para sair. Nesse instante o alarma do museu soou. Os ladrões ficaram imóveis, se olhando, e então começaram a correr. Lief se assustou, esperou todos os ladrões saírem o correu também. Se fosse pego, podia ir para a cadeia por roubar o museu, sem ter culpa.

Lief correu por todas as salas do museu, perdido. Foi então que ouviu outro barulho: as sirene dos carros de polícia. Eles demoraram menos de 3 minuto para chegarem ao local do crime, já que a delegacia de polícia e o museu ficavam a só 2 quarteirões de distância.

Ele entrou em pânico. Precisava sair da li o mais rápido possível.

Lief levantou os olhos e viu o que procurava tão desesperadamente: um aviso escrito SAÍDA. Estava escuro de mais para que ele enxergasse uma porta, mas sabia que ela estava ali. Ele correu naquela direção, e tateou, no escuro, a procura da maçaneta. Finalmente ele a encontrou, empurrou e a porta se abriu. Estava aberta! Lief passou rapidamente por ela e deu de encontro com o ar gelado da noite.

Mas não foi só com isso que Lief encontrou lá.

Barda e Jasmine se viraram quando a porta se abriu às suas costas. E se surpreenderam quando viram quem era:

- Lief? – Disseram os dois em uníssimo.

Lief arregalou os olhos quando os viu.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto, o que você estava fazendo dentro do museu que disparou o alarme? - Barda perguntou

- Não fui eu! – ele apressou-se a responder – Dain e os outros me prenderam num quarto de limpeza e então apareceram ladrões e-

- Espéra ai, ladrões? Quer dizer que alguém roubou o museu? - Jasmine perguntou.

Lief então se lembrou dos policiais.

- Exato! E nos temos que sair daqui, agora! Tem um monte de policiais lá dentro, e se nos pegarem vão achar que fomos nós que roubamos o museu!

- Não – Barda respondeu – é melhor nós ficarmos aqui, e então vamos explicar que não fomos nós.

- E você acha que eles vão acreditar?

Os 3 trocaram olhares.

- Tudo bem – disse Barda por fim – por hoje, mas amanhã vamos direto para a delegacia, ok?

Lief e Jasmine acentiram e correram, com Barda logo atrás.

Chegaram na esquino no mesmo momento em que a porta foi aberta e 5 policiais sairam por ela. No entanto, ninguém viu um pequeno homenzinho com uma máquina fotográfica potente que morava num apartamento que dava para os fundos do museu. Flashs estouravam enquanto os alunos e o professor corriam pela rua.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	10. Disfarces

- Lief! Barda! O que...

Lief a puxou para fora, tapando sua boca.

Com os olhos arregalados, Jasmine ouviu a porta da sua casa se fechando atrás de si.

- Temos um problema – Lief começou, tirando a mão da boca dela.

Barda então desenrolou um jornal e o virou para ela ler a manchete:

ASSALTANTES DO MUSEU EM FUGA!

E embaixo vinha a foto de 3 pessoas fugindo do estacionamento do museu. Infelizmente, a câmera do fotografo que tirara a foto era tão potente que os rostos dessas 3 pessoas estavam bem nítidos.

- Ai meu Deus – Jasmine disse, em choque, estendendo a mão para o jornal, tirando-o das mãos do treinador.

- A policia já está atrás de nós.

- Foram na casa do Lief – Barda completou – Se eu não tivesse chegado 2 minutos antes teriam levado ele.

- Mas nós não somos culpados! Não roubamos nada! – Jasmine disse, sentindo a raiva crescendo.

Lief e Barda trocaram olhares.

- Nós sabemos disso, mas a policia realmente acha que fomos nós. Dizem que essa foto já é suficiente para nos prender, já que estávamos fugindo da cena do crime.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que deveríamos ter explicado tudo aos policiais ontem a noite. – Barda sentou-se apoiado na cerca de separava a casa da Jasmine da vizinha.

Lief ainda olhava para ela.

- Nós tivemos que ficar escondidos no porão do meu pai, embaixo do tapete da sala, mas deu para ouvir a conversa deles com a minha mãe. Eles – Lief hesitou – Eles a levaram, acham que ela esta me protegendo.

- Mas isso é loucura! Nós estamos no ensino médio! Eles realmente acham que 2 estudantes e um professor roubaram algo do museu?

Barda se levantou.

- Exato. E esse é nosso maior trunfo: Ninguém aqui tem ficha na polícia, nenhum de nós tem ligações com a máfia nem, nada disso. Temos que ir até lá e explicar o que realmente aconteceu.

- Não – Lief apressou-se a dizer. – Não podemos ir lá. Eles já acham que somos os culpados, se formos lá vão nos prender. Alem disso, - Ele se virou para Barda – nosso filme já está queimado. Não temos escolha. Vamos ter que fugir, nos esconder e então dar um jeito de procurar os verdadeiros culpados.

- Lief, isso é loucura! Como nós três podemos ir atrás de uma quadrilha inteira? – Jasmine olhava para ele como se fosse louco. – Alias, nem sabemos onde eles estão, nem quem são.

- Esqueceu que eu vi os rostos deles. Acho que posso identificá-los mesmo com aqueles óculos e as roupas pretas.

- A é? E por onde acha que devemos começar, pequeno gênio? – Barda colocou as mãos sobre a cintura, parecendo ainda mais alto do que era.

- Vamos dar um jeito, você vai ver! Vamos limpar nossos nomes.

* * *

Jasmine prendeu a respiração.

Aquilo não podia ser real.

Ou podia?

É claro, ela sabia que Lief tinha os músculos bem definidos, pelo que conseguia ver pelas curvas da camiseta.

Mas aquilo era sobre-humano. Por baixo daquelas camisas amassadas, Lief tinha uns peitorais de arrasar.

Até maiores do que os do Ranesh. Era incrível, Lief era um deus.

"Ele deve malhar umas 5 horas por dia. Meu Deus!" – Jasmine perdeu o ar de novo. De repente, sentiu as pernas bambas e teve que se sentar.

- Você está bem? – Lief terminou de colocar a nova camisa e olhou para ela, preocupado.

Jasmine se forçou a olhar para ele, mas foi difícil.

- Eu estou ótima – falou, com a voz mais esganiçada do que pretendia.

Lief, Jasmine e Barda haviam combinado de fugir. E como seus rostos apareceram em todos os jornais, tiveram que se disfarçar. Por sorte, Jarred tinha um baú no porão, que, ele disse, pertencera a mãe de Jasmine.

- Peguem tudo que precisarem, mas rápido, não é bom ficarem aqui por muito tempo. Eu liguei para um amigo em Las Vegas que poderá ajudá-los. Lá, pelo menos, estarão mais seguros.

Os três foram até o porão, e encontraram o que procuravam: Jasmine se vestiu de menino, com um gorro cobrindo os cabelos e roupas bem largas; Lief colocara uma peruca morena muito bem penteada, óculos grandes e sem lentes, uma camisa social antiga e uma calça muito brega, que o faziam parecer um verdadeiro nerd; Barda colocou bigodes falsos, uma mascara que o fazia parecer 30 anos mais velho, uma peruca para ficar careca, além de roupas novas.

Mas foi na hora de trocar de roupa que Jasmine percebeu: Lief não era um nerd, de fato. Quer dizer, ele tinha mais músculos do que muitos lutadores que ela já vira. Lief era um mistério, e ela estava louca para descobri-lo.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**

**Adorei a parte dos peitorais do Lief, kkkkkkkk :D (inspirado na mediadora, de Meg Cabot)**


	11. Las Vegas

A noite já caira.

Porem não estava escuro. Pelo contrário, cidade estava mais iluminada do que nunca. Barda e Lief, que nunca estiveram em Las Vegas, a capital dos cassinos dos EUA, ficaram boquiabertos com os milhares de letreiros luminosos que agitavam a cidade, completamente cheia de pessoas que iam e vinham pelas calçadas. Jasmine estava se divertindo com a reação deles, mas ela se lembrava muito bem de quando viu todo aquele admirável mundo novo pela primeira vez.

Ela riu.

- O que foi? – Lief se virou para ela, finalmente livre do encantamento Las-Vegas.

- Nada – ela apressou-se em responder. – é melhor nós continuarmos, Paul vai nos encontrar no California Hotel and Casino.

- E onde fica isso? – Barda perguntou.

- Bem ali – Jasmine apontou para o outro lado da rua. Barda e Lief seguiram o dedo dela e olharam para onde ela apontava: um enorme prédio pintado de preto com listras brancas, um letreiro de néon vermelho na cobertura onde se lia CALIFORNIA e letras de pelo menos 1,5 metro, e um outro letreiro de néon vermelho sobre a porta principal escrito California Hotel and Casino.

- Tem certeza que é seguro? – Lief murmurou, sem desgrudar os olhos do grande edifício a sua frente.

- Aqui é Las Vegas, - ela riu. Como percebeu que eles não entenderam, continuou – Milhares de pessoas andam por essas ruas todos os dias, desde palhaços (literalmente, com nariz vermelho e tudo), até aqueles homens que se vestem de mulher, entendem?

Como que para enfatizar o que ela dizia, uma mulher negra com um vestido colado de oncinha que acabava bem no começinho das coxas, passou na frente do hotel. A mulher era muito estranha, tinha um visível "pomo de adão".

- Ah – Os dois disseram em uníssimo, captando o recado.

- Vamos – Jasmine começou a atravessar a rua, logo seguida por Barda e depois por Lief.

Foi então que ele o viu. Estava bem ali, atrás daquele poste conversando com alguém que ele não podia ver mais do que o topo da cabeça e o casaco negro. Lief congelou. Nunca poderia esquecer aquele rosto, mesmo com os óculos de visão noturna. Era o homem que tinha aberto a porta da sala de limpeza do San Francisco Museum of Modern Art.

- Lief, saia do meio da rua, as pessoas aqui costumam ser os piores motoristas do país. – Jasmine o alertou, mas ele inda não se mexeu. Nem pareceu ter ouvido uma palavra do que ela disse.

- Lief! – Ela chamou de novo, com mais raiva. Caminhando a passos largos, chegou até onde ele estava parado e segurou no seu braço, puxando-o.

Só então ele se virou para encará-la. Jasmine se viu contemplando aqueles olhos azuis tão vivos, que de repente se tornaram opacos. Pela luz de todos aqueles letreiros de néon, ela percebeu que Lief estava branco como papel.

- Eu vi – Ele disse com a voz um rouca – um dos assaltantes do museu.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que era um dos assaltantes mesmo, Lief? Talvez seje alguém só parecido.

- Não, era ele mesmo, eu tenho certeza absoluta.

Lief ainda tremia. Seu rosto tinha voltado ao tom normal, mas suas mãos, unidas em cima da mesa, não paravam quietas. Jasmine, com considerável ajuda de Barda, tinha conseguido arrastar Lief do meio d rua bem a tempo de evitar que um maltratado Opala amarelo passasse por cima dele.

Já dentro do hotel, eles passaram despercebidos pelos seguranças e subiram até o 12º andar, onde ficava o quarto de Paul, amigo de longa data de Perdição.

- Tome, isso vai acalmá-lo. – Paul, um homem da mesma idade de Barda, com cabelos loiros presos por uma fita verde e uma camisa branca meio aberta, entregou a Lief um copo de vidro.

Lief o segurou, levou os lábios, e no instante seguinte cuspiu todo o conteúdo com uma expressão de nojo. Barda tomou o copo das mãos dele.

- Álcool! Você deu álcool para um garoto menor de idade? – Ele parecia realmente bravo.

- Oras, me desculpe – Paul colocou a mão direita sobre o peito, com um ar de ofendido – mas essa é a única coisa que tem para beber aqui!

- Certo – Jasmine disse – Lief vai ficar bem. Pode nos dar um pouco de privacidade Paul? Por favor?

- Tudo bem. E espero que o seu pai esteja bem. Não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com aqueles músculos, ui, ai meu Deus, que músculos. – Dizendo isso ele se virou e sumiu dentro de um dos quartos.

- Paul é gay – Jasmine disse se virando para os companheiros, respondendo aos seus olhares arregalados.

- Sim, claro. – Barda respondeu, depois de uma leve sacudida de cabeça e um piscar de olhos - Então Lief, nos diga exatamente o que viu.

Lief suspirou. – Era um homem, baixo e bem magro, estava atrás de um poste no hotel do lado, conversando com um homem de casaco preto. – Ele parou um instante – Ele não tinha nenhuma barba, e a boca era reta, bem fina. Tinha cabelos negros e ralos. Não sei mais o que dizer. – Ele levantou o olhar.

- Como vamos encontrar um homem numa cidade como essa? – Barda sacudiu a cabeça.

- Paul conhece muitas pessoas aqui em Las Vegas. Talvez ele possa nos ajudar.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**

**No próximo eu prometo que eles ja vão recuperar uma das pedras :)**


	12. A primeira pedra

**Desculpem a demora. Espero que gostem Mais romance nos proximos cap., eu prometo ;)**

- Você tem certeza disso? – Barda perguntou.

- Mas é claro que eu tenho certeza! – Pual disse, com ar ofendido outra vez. – Pode confiar. É ele sim, meus contatos informaram que ele chegou na cidade a uns 2 dias, e quase não sai do hotel piolhento pra onde foi.

Jasmine estava confusa.

- Porque um ladrão iria se hospedar num hotel de quinta, quando podia estar em um 5 estrelas?

- Talvez porque ele ainda não tenha vendido a pedra. – Todos se viraram. Era a primeira vez que Lief falava desde que tinha dado a descrição do ladrão. Lief encontrou o olhar de cada um dos companheiros. – É obvio, eram 7 pedras, e devia ter uns 7 ladrões. Acho que cada ladrão ficou com 1 das pedras; é bem mais fácil esconder separado do que todas juntas. Se encontrarmos esse ladrão, podemos recuperar 1 das pedras e até saber onde as outras estão. Se formos rápidos, podemos recuperar todas antes que sejam vendidas.

Barda pensou por um momento. – E se ele não quer vender a pedra? E se esse roubo foi uma encomenda de algum magnata que queira aumentar sua coleção particular?

Todos se viraram para ele.

- O que é? Eu assisto TV, como todo mundo.

- Ui, cheio de músculos e assiste Tv, nossa. – Paul se abanou com a mão.

- Bem, se vamos fazer alguma coisa, - Jasmine avisou, ignorando Paul - é melhor irmos logo.

* * *

- É aqui – Eles pararam na frente de um prédio de 3 andares com pintura branca, porém toda desgastada, deixando o cimento cinza a mostra na maior parte da fachada

- Tem certeza? – Lief tremeu. Não havia nenhum barulho no beco. Tudo estava silencioso. Muito silencioso. E escuro.

Jasmine não respondeu. Ela avançou e abriu a pesada porta do edifício e entrou. Barda e Lief suspiraram e a seguiram.

O corredor era muito mais escuro do que o lado de fora. Jasmine estava parada na frente da escada.

- Paul disse que ele mora no 3º andar. - Ela sussurou

- Eu vou na frente. Fiquem atrás de mim e em silencio. – Barda sussurrou de volta e colocou o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, que rangeu sob seu peso.

No fim da escadaria de madeira havia somente uma porta. Barda colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, mas estava trancada.

- Acho que vai ter que bater.

Barda o fez. Então os companheiros ouviram uma voz lá dentro:

- Eu já disse que eu vo...

A porta foi aberta com força, e um homem baixo e magricela parou de falar imediatamente no momento em que viu os 3 desconhecidos.

- Quem inferno são vocês? – seu rosto era de confusão.

- Não devia – Barda disse, puxando o disfarce – falar de maneira tão rude na frente de uma dama.

O rosto do homem magricela foi de confusão para pânico em um segundo. Ele arregalou os olhos e deu as costas para a porta, correndo para dentro do seu quarto.

Usando uma manobra de futebol americano, Barda abaixou a cabeça e se jogou contra o pequeno homem, que não teve nenhuma chance. O treinador o virou, ainda mantendo ele firmemente preso.

- Onde está? Não minta pra mim! Eu sei muito bem que você está com as pedras!

O homenzinho estava tremendo muito, e suava frio. Ele nunca fora muito corajoso. Virou o rosto lentamente, em direção a uma mesinha de cabeceira perto da cama.

Lief foi até a mesinha e abriu a gaveta. E lá dentro estava uma pequena bolsa de veludo azul bem escuro. Lief a segurou, e delicadamente desfez o laço que a prendia. Virando a bolsinha na mão, o objeto que ela continha saiu.

Jasmine e Barda observaram fascinadas enquanto Lief segurava a pequena pedra dourada entre dois dedos. Ela refletia a pouca luz que vinha da janela. Lief jamais vira uma pedra tão linda, com o formato de ovo, perfeitamente lisa.

Aproveitando esse momento de distração, o ladrão chutou com toda a força entre as pernas de Barda, que o soltou com um grunhido.

E então, mais rápido do que Jasmine ou Lief pudessem se recuperar, ele se lançou contra a janela de vidro, que se estilhaçou, e caiu os três andares até o chão de concreto.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	13. Escuridão

**É, eu sei, ta enoooorme, mas acho que vocês vão gostar. Talvez não do final, mas...**

- A, finalmente! – Barda arrancou a última parte de seu disfarce e o jogou longe no chão, aliviado. – Eu juro que se tivesse que usar essa coisa pinicante outra vez...

Lief riu. Esse era o treinador Barda que ele conhecia.

Ainda sorrindo, Lief percorreu o quarto com os olhos, procurando. Quando encontrou, seu sorriso morreu.

Jasmine estava do lado de fora, na sacada do quarto do California Hotel and Casino, olhando as estrelas.

Ele hesitou, porém andou em sua direção. Abriu lentamente a porta de vidro e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela.

- São mesmo lindas. – Jasmine virou-se rapidamente, pega de surpresa; não tinha percebido que ele também estava lá. – As estrelas. – ele completou, percebendo o olhar assustado dela.

Jasmine obrigou-se a relaxar, e voltou às estrelas, sem vê-las.

- Sabe, não foi sua culpa. Ele se jogou. Nós não podíamos fazer nada para salvá-lo. Se for com isso que você está preocupada...

- Eu nunca tinha visto... não assim, de tão perto. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena ainda, mas eu nunca... ele simplesmente pulou. Quer dizer, quem faria uma coisa dessas?

- Alguém louco talvez. Ou assustado. Eu não sei. Talvez ele tenha pensado que morrer era melhor do que nos enfrentar, enfrentar a polícia...

- Ou alguém muito pior – Uma voz grave atrás deles falou. Lief e Jasmine se viraram, e encontraram Barda segurando um jornal nas mãos. – "Antony Roppe, dono de vários cassinos, é interrogado por suspeita de pertencer à máfia italiana" – Leu ele em voz alta.

- E o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa? – Lief perguntou.

Mas não foi Barda que respondeu, e sim Paul.

- Bom, segundo meus contatos, Antony Roppe foi que mandou roubarem as pedras do museu.

- Mesmo? Mas espere, se for verdade, nós podemos denunciá-lo a policia. Talvez até encontrem as outras pedras com ele. – Jasmine se levantou de um pulo, repentinamente exaltada.

- Oras, não é assim criança. Ninguém seria louco de denunciar Antony Roppe. Ele é muito perigoso. Possui vários capangas que fazem tudo que ele manda. Além disso, ele é muito rico e influente. Com vários amigos no poder, e controla a maior parte dos meios de comunicação da conta oeste. Pode ter certeza de que o jornalista que publicou essa matéria está passando mal bocados há essa hora.

- Mas então, o que vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei pequena, mas se fosse comigo, eu pegaria minhas coisas e daria o fora o mais rápido possível. O senhor Roppe já deve saber sobre a pedra "roubada" dele. E não vai demorar pra ele investigar e encontrar vocês, acreditem.

- Então é isso que vamos fazer? – Jasmine se virou para Barda – fugir? E sem as outras pedras?

- Já estamos fugindo. Porém agora temos mais um motivo para isso. – Barda suspirou e se jogou numa cadeira, exausto – Eu nunca, nunca pensei que iria ter a polícia e a máfia atrás de mim...

Paul o observou por um momento.

- Vocês devem estar cansados. Mas infelizmente aqui só tem 3 quartos. Então... Barda... que tal-

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, Brada começou a tossir audivelmente.

Jasmine riu. – Eu posso dormir em um quarto com você, Paul.

- Não - Lief se levantou – Eu e Barda dormimos no mesmo quarto, Jasmine e Paul ficam com os outros.

Paul parecia derrotado – Mas...

- Desiste Paul, Barda joga no outro time.

- E além disso – Lief continuou – todo mundo sabe que ele arrasta uma asa pra diretora Lindal.

- O que!? – Barda também se levantou – Eu e Lindal não temos-

- Sério? Porque ninguém nunca me disse isso? – Jasmine ignorou Barda e perguntou para Lief.

- Você não está há muito tempo no DHS. – Ele se inclinou na direção dela e sussurrou – eu soube que eles foram pegos se agarrando no armário do faxineiro uns anos atrás.

Jasmine começou a gargalhar e Lief a seguiu.

* * *

Estava completamente escuro. Ela não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada. E daí ela ouviu. Um baque. Jasmine virou-se no mesmo segundo, e então ela pode vê-lo. Era o ladrão, parado a somente alguns passos dela. Ele estava exatamente como da última vez em que ela o vira, porém seu rosto estava retorcido, com raiva. E ele avançou. Começou a correr e rapidamente ultrapassou os poucos metros até ela. E agora ela já podia ver. Estava naquele quarto, no quarto dele, e bem na frente da janela. E ele estava vindo, com os braços estendidos, prestes a pular, e levá-la junto.

- NÃO! – Jasmine gritou e levantou. Com o coração disparado, ela foi lentamente reconhecendo o lugar onde estava. No hotel, ela estava no hotel, a salvo.

- Jasmine? – A porta se abriu abruptamente, e uma sombra apareceu. Por um instante, Jasmine pensou que era ele, que ele tinha voltado para se vingar dela. Mas então a sombra veio até a luz que saia da janela entreaberta, e ela o reconheceu.

- Lief?

- Eu ouvi você gritar. Está tudo bem? – Ele se aproximou mais dela, sentando na beirada da cama.

Jasmine piscou, tentando voltar à realidade.

- Sim, eu estou bem, foi só um pesadelo.

- Ainda sobre o que aconteceu?

Jasmine não respondeu.

- Jas, eu já disse, nós não podíamos ter feito nada para salvá-lo. – Ele estendeu a mão e tocou em seu braço. Estava gelado. – Você esta com frio. – Ele a soltou e pegou a colcha. Depois a jogou sobre ela. Jasmine não tentou impedi-lo, estava vulnerável, temendo que começasse a chorar outra vez. Ele quase a vira chorando na sacada. Ela não ia permitir que ele a visse assim.

Lief viu que ela não tinha reagido, nem olhado para cima de novo. Ela parecia quase em choque. Ele jogou os braços ao redor dela e a puxou contra si.

Jasmine se assustou com esse gesto. Nunca ficara tão próxima assim de um garoto antes. Mas Lief não parecia se incomodar com tal aproximação. Ele arrumou o cobertor ao redor dela, enquanto falava em seu ouvido.

- Tudo vai acabar bem. Eu te prometo. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

Jasmine começou a sentir o coração bater rápido de novo. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos, sentindo seu cheiro. Era bom. Parecia o cheiro de algum sabonete, provavelmente o que a mãe dele usava para lavar as roupas. Lief colocou a mão no pescoço dela, para afastar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, e Jasmine sentiu um choque, como se um corrente elétrica passasse pelo seu corpo. Lief também pareceu sentir, e afastou a mão rapidamente.

Durante alguns segundos, os dois assim permaneceram. O único som que Jasmine ouvia era seu coração, batendo rápido contra o peito.

- Jasmine – Lief chamou com a voz fraca.

De vagar, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto dele. Seus olhos pareciam muito azuis, muito mais do que jamais estiveram, mesmo na escuridão do quarto.

Lief não disse nada. Ele levantou uma das mãos, tocando lentamente na face dela. Imediatamente, a eletricidade voltou, porém, dessa vez, Lief não recuou. Ao contrario, ele começou a descer os dedos pela bochecha dela, seguindo até seus lábios, contornando-os, lentamente. Jasmine sentia a respiração ficando mais difícil e seu corpo formigar.

Lief inclinou-se na direção dela, tocando os lábios ela levemente com os seus.

A reação foi imediata. Sem ao menos perceber, Jasmine pulou, ficando de pé imediatamente, mantendo uma distância razoável entre eles, o cobertor deixado sobre a cama.

Lief piscou. Depois de um tempo, balançou a cabeça e se levantou, mantendo a distância.

- É melhor você dormir, já está tarde. Vamos sair cedo amanhã. – Ele finalmente falou, a voz fria. Lief deu as costas para ela, sem esperar resposta, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ainda com a respiração difícil, Jasmine ficou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para a porta fechada. A realidade foi lentamente aparecendo: Lief ia beijá-la, e ela fugiu. Porque fizera isso? Mas é caro que sabia a resposta. Não é Lief quem ela ama. Nada mais natural do que não querer que ele a beijasse.

Agora, porque essa resposta não a acalmava? Porque ela sentia que acabara de fazer a maior burrada da vida dela?

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	14. Manus

Jasmine abriu os olhos. Por um instante esqueceu-se de onde estava e continuou deitada, esperando Jarred vir acordá-la para a escola. Então olhou em volta pra o quarto amarelo bebê do hotel de Las Vegas e se lembrou de tudo que acontecera até a noite anterior, quando dispensou um beijo de um dos garotos mais fofos que ela já conhecera. Sacudindo a cabeça, Jasmine se levantou da cama, jogando as cobertas para longe. Calçou o tênis e foi até a porta.

Quando girou a maçaneta, ouviu 2 vozes conversando. Ela sabia de quem eram aquelas vozes. Eles estavam sentados na mesa de jantar do hotel, somente com duas tigelas de cereais.

Quando a viu, Lief levantou-se, foi até a bancada e voltou trazendo uma outra tigela, adornada com desenho de florzinhas cor-de-rosa. Lief a depositou na mesa, e Jasmine pôde ver que já estava repleta com cereais. Ele levantou os olhos até ela.

- Têm leite aqui – Ele pegou uma caixa longa e branca e a colocou bem na frente da tigela. – Mas se você preferir, tem geléia e ovos na geladeira.

- Não, tudo bem – Jasmine respondeu, se sentando na cadeira vazia. – Eu gosto de sucrilhos.

Lief não respondeu. Ele se sentou na cadeira do lado e voltou a comer seus cereais, sem olhá-la de novo.

_"Ele ainda devia estar sentido com o que aconteceu ontem"_ Jasmine pensou, começando a encher a tigela com leite.

- É melhor ser rápida. Não vamos demorar muito mais aqui. – Lief murmurou, olhando para ela com os olhos inexpressivos.

- Para onde vamos?

Foi Barda quem respondeu.

- Lief encontrou uma pista. Vamos direto para o Novo México. A próxima pedra pode estar lá.

- Que pista? – Jasmine perguntou.

Lief enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um papel dobrado e o passou para ela.

- Estava junto com o topázio.

Jasmine desdobrou o papel. Era uma passagem só de ida para Albuquerque, Novo México.

- E o que vamos fazer quando chegarmos lá?

Lief e Barda se entreolharam. Eles não precisavam dizer nada. Jasmine já sabia.

Suspirando, ela voltou a comer, até que deu por falta de alguém.

- E onde está Paul?

- Ele foi ver se conseguia um carro. Vamos ter que viajar pelas estradas secundárias, mas pelo menos não vamos precisar nos disfarçar mais. – Barda parecia mais do que feliz com isso.

- O Novo México é enorme. Como vamos encontrar um ladrão de jóias lá?

- Sinceramente Jas, eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

Exatamente nessa hora, Paul irrompeu pela porta do quarto, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! Primeiro, eu consegui um carro, um White Rabbit 86 recém reformado. E também, acho que encontrei uma pista – Ele estendeu um jornal para Barda.

- "O maior sanduíche do mundo será doado para instituições de caridade." – ele leu em voz alta, e depois olhou duvidosamente para Paul.

- Não isso! Em baixo.

Barda voltou a olhar para o jornal. – "Milionário faz leilão de flautas raras." – Ele voltou a olhar para Paul.

- Continue!

- "Amanhã acontecerá o tão esperado leilão das famosas flautas Manus, as mais perfeitas já criadas pelas mãos de um homem. O dono, Carlo Caracciolo, cunhado do rico empresário Antony Roppe, prometeu doar 10% dos lucros à obras de caridade..." – Barda parou a leitura e levantou a cabeça, trocando olhares com Lief e Jasmine.

- Mas ainda não vejo muita relação. Nem sabemos se esse Antony Roppe está mesmo envolvido com o roubo do museu.

- Bom, sim, mas leiam onde vai acontecer o leilão.

- Santa Fé, Novo México! – Exclamou Barda.

- Talvez ele esteja com uma das pedras!

Mais animados, os companheiros terminaram de comer e seguiram viagem.

* * *

Jasmine fechou os olhos e deixou o sol da tarde iluminar seu rosto. Do seu lado estava Barda, dirigindo o carro azul claro pelas paisagens monótonas do deserto do Oeste americano. Tinham acabado de atravessar a fronteira e almoçado dos suprimentos que Paul lhes dera.

Agora o sono forçava suas pálpebras para baixo e os raios de sol a esquentavam calmamente. Parecia que tudo que vivera nos últimos dias era um sonho, distante e cansativo.

Ela se sentia tão relaxada que não percebeu o tempo passar, e quando abriu os olhos novamente já estava escuro. Jasmine piscou algumas vezes, tentando focar os olhos novamente. Ainda estava no carro, no banco do passageiro, porém Barda não estava mais do seu lado, e sim Lief. Ele tinha uma mão em seu ombro.

- Jasmine.

- O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?

Lief tirou o sinto de segurança e sorriu.

- Você adormeceu. Já estamos chegando à fronteira com o Novo México. Barda disse que chegaremos a tempo para o leilão e que podemos parar para dormir. Ele foi lá dentro conversar com o gerente enquanto eu fiquei de estacionar o carro e acordar você. – Lief abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Jasmine o seguiu, tirando o próprio cinto e correndo para a trazeira do carro onde Lief já segurava sua mala.

- Eu ajudo.

- Não, não. – Ele jogou um molho de chaves para ela. – Abre a porta; o seu é o 14B.

Jasmine subiu as escadas de madeira e andou pelo corredor até encontrar o 14B. Quando abriu a porta, Lief colocou sua mala lá dentro.

- Eu vou estar no quarto do lado, se precisar de alguma coisa. – Jasmine limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça e entrou no pequeno aposento, mobilhado apenas com uma simples cama de solteiro coberta com um lençol branco; uma mesinha-de-cabeceira de madeira; e no fundo um pequeno armário também de madeira cheirando a mofo. Jasmine suspirou. Até quando isso iria durar?

- Jantar? – Barda perguntou quando ela abriu a porta, segurando uma sacola de papel nas mãos.

- Claro. – Jasmine sorriu, pegando a sacola.

- Durma bem. Vamos sair cedo amanhã. – Ela limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

Algumas pessoas estavam passando pelo corredor logo atrás do homenzarrão. A maioria nem os notou, porém, quando um casal de velhinhos passou, seus olhos se encontraram diretamente com os de Jasmine, provocando arrepios por toda a sua espinha.

* * *

Sua barriga estava pesada. Jasmine mal percebera o quanto estava faminta até sentir o cheiro inebriante do cheesebúrguer e das batatas fritas que Barda lhe trouxera. Agora, deitada na cama, ela se sentia pesada e relaxada. Naquele pequeno hotel de beira de estrada, não havia barulho de carros na rua. Tudo que ela podia ouvir era o tranqüilo som da noite e o crackear dos grilos.

Até a música. Começou bem baixa, aumentando gradativamente, até Jasmine conseguir identificar o instrumento: era uma flauta.

O som começou a mexer com ela. Logo ela não pôde ficar só deitada; tinha que encontrar quem estava tocando tão bem.

Abriu a porta procurando de onde vinha o som e deu com Lief parado na porta do quarto ao lado.

- Você também está ouvindo? – Ele perguntou. Jasmine assentiu.

- O som vem daquele quarto. – Barda apontou, aparecendo na porta do quarto do outro lado do de Jasmine.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Jas, espera! – Barda e Lief disseram, seguindo-a.

A música encantadora vinha do quarto mais distante, do outro lado do hotel. A noite estava escura. Os três companheiros avançaram lentamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquela musica os fascinava, os amedrontava. Era tocada com tal perfeição que chegava a dar medo.

Porém, no meio do caminho, uma porta se abriu. Jasmine e Lief, que iam à frente, pularam e bateram contra treinador.

Como o corredor era estreito, a porta fechava quase toda a passagem. Então as luzes se apagaram de vez.

**

* * *

Mil desculpas pela demora! eu tava meio sem inspiração, tive até q pedir ajuda pra minha irmã.**

**Bom, espero q vs tenham gostado; acho q eles já vão recuperar a pedra no próximo.**

**Beijões e me deixem muito reviews!! Cada comentário logado ou com um e-mail para retorno, vai receber um "teaser" do próximo capítulo, então deixe sua opinião e receba uma idéia do que vai acontecer depois.**


	15. Sequestrados

Então as luzes se apagaram de vez.

Jasmine sentiu o corpo tenso, não conseguia se mexer. Mesmo sabendo que estava num hotel, com Lief e Barda ao seu lado, sentia um medo irreal. Começou a sentir a cabeça pesada, e as pálpebras de seus olhos descerem lentamente.

Mas o que estava acontecendo?

Antes que pudesse encontrar a resposta, Jasmine mergulhou na escuridão.

* * *

Quando Lief acordou, sua cabeça doía. Ele levou uma mão à cabeça, tentando fazê-la parar de rodar quando sentiu algo quente no seu bolso. Fora isso que o acordara. Sua pele estava queimando, ardendo como se alguém estivesse pressionando um ferro em brasas.

Ainda meio tonto, Lief colocou a mão no bolso e encontrou o pequeno saquinho que guardava o topázio. Era aquilo que o estava queimando? Ele o segurou e o puxou do bolso. No mesmo instante, a dor na sua perna se foi, mas o saquinho não estava quente. Que estranho...

Foi quando Lief se lembrou do que acontecera. Rapidamente ele olhou em volta. Na escuridão, ele não pôde ver mais do que os contornos de uma lareira, bem ao seu lado, e uma janela bem no alto, fechada com tábuas, deixando apenas alguns buracos pelos quais a luz do dia passava.

Lief tentou se levantar, quando suas mãos tocaram em algo macio. Ele olhou para baixo e viu um vulto deitado coberto por um cobertor pesado. E logo ao lado dele havia outro, menor. Deviam ser Barda e Jasmine. Eles haviam sido seqüestrados!

- Barda, acorde. – Lief disse, sacudindo-o.

Ele começou a se mexer.

- Lief? – Barda soltou um barulho estranho pela garganta enquanto se sentava – Onde estamos?

- Eu não faço idéia. Acho que fomos seqüestrados. – Lief respondeu, se levantando e indo até onde Jasmine estava. Ele a acordou delicadamente.

- Eu não vejo nada, só aquela janela. Acha que podemos passar por ela? – Jasmine perguntou depois que já estavam todos de pé e explorando o pequeno aposento.

- Não, é muito alta, e as vigas de madeira estão pregadas. – Barda respondeu, erguendo o braço e tocando na madeira com a ponta dos dedos.

- Mesmo que não estivesse pregada ninguém conseguiria passar. É muito pequena. Temos que procurar alguma porta. – Lief se embrenhou mais para dentro da escuridão, quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Pareciam ser duas pessoas, e andavam arrastando os pés. Lief voltou para onde os amigos estavam e pediu para que fingissem estar dormindo.

Logo os três estavam deitados novamente, como se nunca tivessem acordado.

Eles ouviram um rangido, e então o quarto foi banhado com a luz do dia. Luz do dia! Eles perderam a noite toda, e vai saber onde estavam. Desse jeito nunca chegariam a tempo para o leilão, e perderiam a pista para a próxima pedra.

Ele sentiu um pé chutando as suas costas. Depois uma voz masculina disse algo que ele não entendeu. E uma voz feminina respondeu logo em seguida. Pareciam ser dois os seqüestradores, e eles falavam uma outra língua. Mas espere! Algumas palavras eram conhecidas! Lief se esforçou para entender o que eles diziam. A sua perna começou a arder novamente, porém ele mal percebeu. Acabara de descobrir que aqueles dois ladrões estavam falando em Alemão!

Agradecendo silenciosamente ter escolhido aprender Alemão nesse semestre, ao invés de Espanhol, Lief se sentou novamente, já que os dois bandidos haviam saído e fechado a porta com chave atrás de si.

Barda e Jasmine se sentaram também, e fizeram menção de dizer algo, mas Lief fez sinal para eles se calaram. Ele concentrou-se em se lembrar das curtas frases trocadas.

- Sie schlafen noch.

- Diese gekreuzt ... es wird sogar Spaß machen. Wie die alten Zeiten.

Depois, ele começou a traduzir.

- Eles ainda estão dormindo.

Com certeza, eles foram drogas para dormir. Talvez o efeito não tivesse passado se o Topázio não o tivesse acordado.

Espera, mas o que ele estava pensando? Era só uma pedra preciosa... Só isso.

- Esses mestiços... Isso até vai ser divertido. Como nos velhos tempos.

Velhos tempos... Então eles não foram os primeiros. Pelas vozes, Lief percebeu que eram velhos. Sabe-se lá há quanto tempo eles praticavam crimes.

Ele contou o que descobrira aos amigos. Os três, começaram a procurar uma saída novamente, mas agora com um medo nos corações que não estava lá antes.

- Eles são assassinos! Psicopatas! Temos que sair daqui imediatamente, antes que eles voltem e façam de nós a próxima refeição!! – Lief exclamou exasperado.

- Mas a porta está trancada! Não tem janelas! E eu nem sei onde estamos! – Jasmine respondeu, olhando ao redor para o aposento escuro e vazio.

- Shii, ouviram isso??

- Eu não ouço nada, Barda.

- Shii – Ele repetiu, levantando a mão para alertá-los a ficarem calados, enquanto se inclinava em direção à porta. – Parece que tem alguém vindo para cá!

- Será que são eles? – Lief perguntou.

- Não sei. Não parece. Os passos são diferentes.

Logo depois de falar, houve um solavanco na porta. Ela rangeu e então se abriu. A luz chegou aos olhos dos 3 companheiros como fogo, queimando. Eles levantaram os braços tentando se proteger da luz, e ver quem era o recém-chegado.

- Vamos, não temos muito tempo! – O estranho disse, entrando no quarto.

- Quem é você? – Barda perguntou de forma ríspida.

- Sou amigo. Vim ajudar vocês.

* * *

**Espero que estejam gostando :)**

**no próximo capítulo vai ter muita ação! Então me deixem reviews e recebam um teaser dele!**

**Bjs!!**


	16. Fuga e tiros

Lentamente, seus olhos foram entrando em foco, e Jasmine pôde dar uma boa olhada naquele garoto. Ele parecia ter a mesma idade que ela. Tinha os cabelos negros e encaracolados, e estava nu da cintura para cima, somente com uma surrada calça jeans. Nas mãos, ele carregava uma flauta.

- Ei, é você! Você tocava a flauta naquele dia! – Jasmine exclamou, aproximando-se.

O estranho pareceu confuso e olhou para a mão que segurava a flauta.

- Ah, sim. Eu toco profissionalmente. Costumo treinar 4 horas por dia, não importa onde eu esteja.

- Você e aqueles velhos são cúmplices?

- O que? Não, mas é claro que não. Eu vi o que eles fizeram com vocês, e os segui. Eu os conheço bem, meu pai era policial, e tentava pegar os vovôs assassinos desde que eu era menino.

- 'Vovôs assassinos'? – Disse Barda, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É – O estranho riu. – Não é muito original, eu sei. Mas é melhor irmos logo. Eu vi quando o carro deles saiu, e acho que não devem demorar muito. Sabe, eles são procurados em mais de 15 estados e eu acho que desde os anos 50. – Dizendo isso, ele se virou e começou a andar em direção á saída.

Lief, Barda e Jasmine ainda estavam na defensiva, mas seguiram o garoto, subindo os degraus do porão e circulando um pequeno casebre no meio do mato.

- Onde será que estamos?

- Los Alamos, a uns 90 minutos de Albuquerque.

- O QUE?? – Os três praticamente gritaram. Foram levados até o Novo México sem nem perceberem.

- Não façam barulho! Aqui é extremamente silencioso. – O garoto disse.

- Aqui é muito longe de Santa Fé? – Jasmine apertou o passo para acompanhá-lo.

- Não, é mais perto do que de Albuquerque. Acho que deve ser uns 40 minutos de carro, por ai. Por quê? Vocês estão indo para lá também?

- Também? Você está indo para Santa Fé?

- Sim. Tenho assuntos lá. – Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela, e Jasmine sentiu que tinha algum segredo por trás daqueles olhos verdes. Aliás, eles eram bem verdes. Não verde-mel, mas de um verde tão forte quanto à grama ao seu redor. Ele sorriu, e continuaram caminhando pelo mato por mais alguns segundos.

- Você ainda não nos disse seu nome. – Lief disse mais a trás.

- Ah, é mesmo. Meu nome é David Manus.

- Manus? Como as flautas. – Jasmine perguntou.

- Você conhece as flautas?

- Bom, saiu numa matéria de jornal. Nós estamos indo para Santa Fé mais ou menos por isso.

- Ah, bom, meu bisavô era flautista também, assim como eu, mas ele era o mais famoso do mundo. E além de tocar, ele as fazia, e ele amava tanto a música que acabou passando esse amor para as flautas. E então, de alguma forma, as elegeram as melhores e mais bem feitas. Eu não posso negar; elas são realmente boas. Valem muito para os músicos ou colecionadores, principalmente porque meu avó não fez muitas delas.

- Então você deve ser muito rico.

David parou.

- Não, na verdade. – Ele olhou para trás e suspirou. – Há alguns anos, meu pai tinha uma empresa grande, e virou sócio de um homem, que acabou destruindo todo o negócio do meu pai. Nós falimos e a empresa fechou. Acabamos perdendo tudo, e vendendo as flautas para pagar as dívidas. E elas ainda estão com ele.

- É por isso que você está indo para Santa Fé, por causa do leilão.

David deu um sorriso fraco.

– É. E aquele homem vai pagar cada centavo do que ele tirou de nós.

Eles andaram até chegarem a um carro, meio coberto pelo mato.

Foi quando Jasmine viu algo brilhando no meio do mato. Algo de ferro que refletia o sol.

Observando mais, aquela coisa parecia se mexer, se aproximar de onde eles estavam.

- Manus. – Ela chamou, porém ele já estava dentro do carro, tentando fazê-lo pegar, o que parecia estranhamente difícil. – Manus! – Jasmine tentou outra vez, mais alto.

Ele se virou do banco do motorista e viu quando Jasmine ergueu a mão e apontou para a estrada.

- Merda. – Ele xingou e voltou a forçar o carro a ligar. – Entrem no carro. Todos vocês. Eles estão voltando.

Rapidamente os três pularam para dentro do carro, Lief no banco do passageiro, enquanto Barda e Jasmine iam para o de trás.

- Eles? Aqueles velhinhos que nos trouxeram para cá? – Lief perguntou.

- Nem sei pra quê tanta pressa. Garanta que a visão deles não deve estar boa. Não vão nos ver aqui. – Barda se queixou, irritado por estar apertado no banco de trás.

- E mesmo que vejam, não vão poder fazer nada. – Jasmine ajuntou. – Quer dizer, nós somos 4, e eles 2!

- Eu não contaria muito com isso. – David disse, girando a chave mais uma vez, só para ouvir o motor falhar de novo. – Eles têm uma coisa contra a qual não podemos lutar.

Logo depois que ele terminou de falar, um tiro ecoou pelo campo. Jasmine gritou e levou as mãos á cabeça, tentando se proteger, e Lief e Barda se agacharam.

- Droga, já encontraram a gente. – David girou a chave mais uma vez. Ouve outro barulho de tiro, que contrastou com o ronco do motor.

- Há!! Finalmente! – David exclamou, engatando a ré e pisando fundo no acelerador.

O carro saiu do meio do mato, entrando com tudo na estrada. Os seqüestradores tiveram que pisar bruscamente no feio, e David se aproveitou disso para virar e mudar a marcha. Ele pisou fundo outra vez no acelerador, e o carro foi impulsionado para frente, seguindo a estrada, enquanto mais 2 tiros foram disparados e estouraram a janela trazeira e a dianteira. Jasmine gritou, não de susto, mas de dor.

- Jasmine! – Lief se virou para ver se ela tinha sido atingida. Ela tinha uma mão no ombro.

- Acho que foi só de raspão. – Ela disse coma voz tremula de dor.

- Tem certeza que você não foi atingida em algum outro lugar? – Ela só balançou a cabeça. – E você, Barda?

- Se eu levar um tiro, vocês vão saber. Só trate de nos tirar daqui.

Mais tiros estouraram, mas não parecia que tinham atingido o carro.

- Merda. – David xingou outra vez. – Eles estão bem na nossa cola. E a estrada é reta, não consigo despistá-los. – E era mesmo impossível. De um lado, avisa um enorme campo aberto, coberto com uma fina camada de grama; e do outro, um barranco também coberto de grama, que descia até parar num pequeno lago.

Lief olhou para baixo e se deparou com algo vermelho. De repente, teve uma idéia.

- Barda, Jasmine, peguem tudo que encontrarem no carro e joguem neles. – Ele disse, pegando o extintor de incêndio e o colocando contra a janela aberta. Tomando cuidado com as balas, mirou bem no carro de trás, e jogou o extintor. Ele acertou o outro carro bem no alvo, deixando uma marca enorme no vidro e fazendo-o derrapar.

Foi quando Jasmine e Barda atacaram. De cada janela, saíram uma chave de fenda e um martelo, encontrados em um caixa de ferramentas que estava embaixo do banco.

O outro carro derrapou, mas não parou. Ele saiu da estrada e se perdeu da vista dos companheiros. Desceu todo o barranco, e se perdeu no lago.

* * *

**eee, quase acabando o livro 2! agora só falta a pedra, e Thaegan!**

**Quero reviwus! mts reviews!!**

**bjs!!**


	17. Thaegan parte 1

- Ainda acho que devíamos ter chamado ajuda. Eles estavam nos perseguindo, mas não mereci- Ai! – Jasmine se encolheu quando Lief pressionou um pedaço de algodão com Mertiolate no ferimento dela.

- Não tínhamos escolha. Eles ainda estavam armados. E eu também não acho que aquele lago fosse tão fundo assim. Com certeza eles estão bem, não se preocupe.

Jasmine olhou para frente, para o enorme prédio que se estendia pelo céu claro de Santa Fé.

A viagem até Santa Fé foi rápida. Eles não pararam para nada, e conseguiram chegar quase 1 hora antes do início do leilão.

- Eu já avisei a polícia. – Barda disse, se aproximando dos dois. – Uma denúncia anônima. Se tiverem sorte, pegarão aqueles dois velhinhos assassinos naquele casebre em que nos prenderam.

- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? – Jasmine perguntou enquanto Lief começava a enrolar a gaze pelo seu ombro.

- Vão fazer o que vieram fazer. E eu não quero saber o que é. Só sei que está na hora de nos separarmos. – David apareceu ao lado de Barda.

- O que? Você não vai com agente?

- Não, Jasmine, sinto muito. Mas nós temos objetivos diferentes. Vocês têm que seguir em sua busca sozinhos. E eu, vou seguir a minha. – Dizendo isso, David Manus deu as costas aos companheiros – Não se preocupem, não vou fazer nada ilegal. – e sumiu de suas vistas.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada?! – Jasmine exclamou, abaixando a manga da camiseta com cuidado sobre o ferimento.

- O que podemos fazer? – Barda abriu os braços em frustração. – É melhor irmos logo. Nem sabemos se a pedra está aqui.

- Não, ela está sim. Eu sinto que está. – Lief disse se levantando e colocando a mão sobre o bolso.

- Como você sabe? – Barda quis saber.

- A pedra... O topázio, está quente! – Lief rapidamente puxou o saquinho de veludo e o abriu. O topázio estava lá, mas ele brilhava com uma luz sobrenatural.

- Mas como pode ser? – O treinador se inclinou para ver a pedra melhor. – Não... ela só deve estar refletindo a luz do sol...

- Bom, - Jasmine começou, tímida. Sabia que seria bobagem comentar, mas não podia evitar. – No museu, onde as pedras estavam expostas, elas estavam em volta da cintura da figura de um deus maia, e diziam que elas tinham poderes sobrenaturais.

- Bobagem – Barda exclamou. – É só uma pedra.

Lief se lembrava de como a pedra havia esquentado em seu bolso, a ponto de fazê-lo acordar, mesmo tendo sido drogado.

- De qualquer forma, nós temos que continuar. Ainda falta muito para isso tudo terminar...

* * *

A fila para entrar no leilão era grande, cheia de ricaços e famosos. Porém, era só para convidados.

- Como vamos entrar? – Jasmine perguntou, observando a cena escondida pelas paredes do prédio.

- Por ai é que não é. Está cheio de seguranças. – Lief murmurou logo atrás dela, também vendo a cena.

- Podemos usar a entrada dos fundos.

Os três companheiros deram a volta no prédio, até encontrarem uma outra porta, menor e com somente 1 segurança. Dois travestis estavam entrando.

- Parece que eles vão fazer um pequeno show lá dentro. – Barda murmurou.

- Nós podemos usar disfarces assim também, mas eu não vejo nada de útil por aqui. – Jasmine comentou, olhando em volta. Tudo o que podia ver era umas latas de lixo.

- Não, eu tenho outra idéia. – Lief trocou olhares com Barda, que assentiu. – Jasmine, quero que fique mais afastada, tudo bem?

- Por que? O que vão fazer??

Porém eles não responderam. Barda colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, avisando para que ficasse quieta, e começaram a andar até a porta.

- Bom dia, seu guarda. – Barda sorria quando se aproximou.

- Quem são vocês? – O guarda quis saber, desconfiado.

- Ah, nada. – Lief também sorria. – Nós só...

Ele não terminou, pois num golpe rápido e certeiro, Barda deu um soco forte na cabeça do guarda. Este caiu desmaiado no chão.

- Vamos. – Lief murmurou para Jasmine, entrando logo em seguida no prédio.

- Quando é que começamos a bater nas pessoas??

- Foi só um soco, ele vai ficar bem. – Barda respondeu, se escondendo do lado mais escuro do que parecia ser um camarim, e olhando em volta. Algumas travestis se apressavam em terminar de se arrumar e corriam para o outro lado. Não demorou muito para uma musica no mínimo escandalosa preencher o local.

- Ei, quem são vocês? O que estão fazendo aqui? – Barda e Lief se viraram de pressa para um outro guarda que aparecera. Eles estavam prontos para atacá-lo também, porém Jasmine foi mais rápida. Ele caiu com um baque surdo, e não levantou mais.

- Foi só um vasinho. Ele vai ficar bem. – Ela disse, sorrindo para o que sobrou de um bonito vaso de flores azul e branco.

- Jasmine, já considerou a possibilidade de vir para o meu time? Você seria de grande ajuda no ataque. - Barda falou, satisfeito.

Jasmine sorriu com o elogio.

- Vamos, temos que continuar. – Lief pediu apressado. – Tem mais deles vindo ai, e eu não acho que tenha vasos suficientes.

E era verdade. Passos fortes e apressados ecoavam pelo camarim.

Os companheiros correram para a direção oposta, sem saber onde ela dava, e se viram de cara com o palco, iluminado por inúmeras luzes coloridas.

- E agora? – Se passassem no meio, seriam vistos facilmente.

- Por trás da cortina, rápido! – Jasmine exclamou, correndo e puxando a grossa cortina vermelha que servia como fundo.

- Eu pensei que isso aqui fosse um leilão, não um cabaré – Barda resmungou, seguindo ela.

- Só corre. Eles estão chegando perto! – Lief seguia logo atrás dele.

Era difícil andar. A cortina era pesada, e fechava todo o caminho, de modo que os companheiros não podiam ver para onde estavam indo, e ainda tinham que tomar cuidado para não tropeçar nos inúmeros e grossos cabos no chão.

Lief calculava que eles já estavam chegando na metade do caminho, quando algo mudou. Veio um vendo forte, dispersando o ar abafado. Ele não precisou ver a intensa luz para saber que estavam abrindo as cortinas.

Jasmine parou.

- O que vamos fazer? – Ela sussurrou.

- Quando a cortina abrir, nós corremos para fora!

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – Lief empurrou uma parte da parede. – Vêem? É uma porta, escondida no cenário. Só temos que abri-la.

- Dexa comigo. – O homenzarrão chutou a porta com toda a força, e ela cedeu. Os três entraram bem a tempo.

Suas costas bateram contra a porta fechada.

- Acha que aqueles guardas ainda estão atrás de nós? – Jasmine perguntou, ainda sussurrando.

- Acho que não. – Lief respondeu, olhado em volta. Tinham dado numa sala mal iluminada, cheia de quadros nas paredes. – Estão ouvindo isso? Parece que vem de lá. – Ele começou a andar na direção do som, seguido pelos companheiros. Chegaram até o final daquela parede, e se esconderam, espiando o resto da sala. Havia muito mais luz ali, porém não deixava o local menos assustador. Lief prestou atenção ao que diziam.

- ...500, quem dá 500 mil? Ali, para o senhor de terno azul. – Um homem de frente para eles dizia. Ele era careca, e tinha um martelo na mão. – Quem dá mais? É uma flauta Manus, senhoras e senhores, a melhor do mundo.

- 1 milhão. – Um homem se levantou. Lief não pode ver bem quem era, só podia saber que ele era grande e tinha cabelos negros. Por alguma razão, a voz dele pareceu estranhamente familiar.

- É o leilão. A pedra deve estar aqui em algum lugar. – Barda sussurrou atrás dele. Lief desviou a atenção do leilão e voltou-se para o treinador.

- Não, a pedra não está aqui. – Ele afirmou.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Por que o topázio estava quente a 2 minutos atrás, - Lief retrucou. – E agora está frio.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Jasmine perguntou se inclinando atrás de Barda.

- Lief, é só uma pedra, eu já disse, não tem poder nenhum! – Barda grunhiu.

- Por favor, confiem em mim. A pedra não está aqui. Está em algum lugar daquele palco. Temos que voltar para lá. – Sem esperar resposta, Lief deu a volta e começou a caminhar. Uma parte de sua mente captou que algo havia mudado, mas ele não conseguiu identificar bem o quê. Barda e Jasmine, mesmo contrariados estavam o seguindo, e o leilão continuava normalmente. Ele ouviu a voz daquele homem de novo. Tinha certeza de que já a tinha ouvido em algum lugar, só não conseguia se lembrar de onde, mesmo forçando sua mente ao máximo.

Eles continuaram andando pelo corredor até se depararem com várias portas, dispostas em fileiras. Nessa parte, havia mais luz, e tinham coisas escritas nas portas. Lief se aproximou e leu uma delas: 'Camarim 1'. E os números dos camarins iam seguindo. Eram aqui que ficavam as dançarinas. Isso não os ajudava em nada. A menos que... O topázio! Está quente! A próxima pedra deve estar aqui perto.

O corredor, felizmente, estava deserto, mas ele podia ouvir as vozes de várias garotas. Lief começou a andar entre as portas dos camarins, e a cada passo, sentia o topázio se aquecer mais. Estavam perto. Mais perto.

- Lief. – Barda chamou. Não estava gostando nada de toda aquela exposição.

- Está aqui, Barda. Eu posso sentir. – Ele parou. A pedra estava quase queimando sua perna. Ele se virou. Estava bem em frente a uma porta, com uma estrela amarela desenhada e um nome escrito: Thaegan.

Ele tinha certeza de que o que procurava estava atrás daquela porta.

Agora ele percebeu o que estava errado. O show tinha acabado, e todas as dançarinas tinham voltado. Aquela, essa tal de Thaegan, devia ser a estrela do show.

Um barulho veio da porta, e ela começou a se mover. Lief, Barad e Jasmine correram para se esconder de novo.

Uma mulher saiu. Ela era alta, magra e muito bonita, apesar do tempo já ter deixado várias marcas em seu rosto. Tinha os cabelos negros e usava uma maquiagem bem chamativa, como um vestido vermelho extravagante. E no pescoço, um colar com uma pedra de rubi. Lief sabia que era aquela pedra, mesmo nunca a tendo visto antes.

Mas agora, como pegá-la de volta?

* * *

**Desculpem a demora! ^^**

**Era pra ser um cap. mas ficou mt grande então eu vou dividí-lo, ok? mas vou colocar hj ainda!**

**Bjinhus!!**


	18. Thaegan parte 2

Um homem de terno cinza escuro apareceu, e a mulher correu para os braços dele.

- Como foi o show, querido? – Ela perguntou.

- Foi fantástico, eu adorei. – O homem era bem comum, mas tinha cara de mafioso.

- O colar que você me deu é perfeito! – Thaegan chegava a pular de felicidado. Então o celular do homem começou a tocar.

- É claro querida, eu já volto. – E ele desapareceu das vistas dos companheiros.

- Aquele lá deve ser o tal do Jean Fortuna, cunhado do Antony Roppe. – Barda murmurou.

- Então aquela mulher... – Jasmine começou.

- É a irmã dele. – Lief completou. – É, aquele deve ser mesmo a pedra que estamos procurando.

- Como é que vamos pegar, então? – Jasmine perguntou.

- Ela é só uma mulher. – Barda riu – Vai ser mais fácil do que derrubar aqueles guardas.

- E o que? Roubar o colar??

- Ele já é roubado mesmo... duvido que façam até queixa!

- Você dois. – Lief pediu sussurrando. – Querem falar mais baixo?

Mas era tarde de mais. Thaegan já os tinha visto.

Lief tinha certeza de que ela iria alertar a segurança, mas ela não o fez.

Thaegan avançou até eles.

- Olá, garotos.

- Corram. – Lief gritou para os amigos, porém quando se viraram, uma barreira de dançarinas com vestido curtos, e cheios de brilho e plumas. Ele tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso.

- Por que a pressa? – Thaegan sorria calmamente. – Vocês vão ficar para o show, não é? Se não as garotas vão ficar tristes, não é gente?

As outras concordaram.

Lief sentia um pânico crescente; alguma coisa o mandava sair logo dali. Ele olhava para todas as direções, procurando um meio de escapar, porém tudo que via à sua frente era aquela mulher de vermelho. Quando seus olhos pousaram no colar, mais especificamente no grande rubi vermelho.

Thaegan seguiu o seu olhar.

- Ah, é. Então são vocês, que roubaram o topázio, e mataram o Juan.

- Nós não matamos ninguém, nem roubamos nada! – Jasmine gritou, e pareceu destruir algum feitiço, pois Thaegan mudou completamente depois disso.

Seu rosto bonito se deformou com a raiva, e ela gritou algo que os companheiros não entenderam, nem mesmo Lief. No entanto, as dançarinas pareceram entender, já que pularam, e seguraram os três com força, imobilizado-os. Dos outros camarins, saíram mais dançarinas, e logo os três estavam perdidos num mar de purpurina e plumas.

- há há há há há!! – Thaegan riu alto. – Vocês acharam que foi o imbecil do meu marido o gênio por trás disso tudo?? Acharam que seria fácil passar por mim, não é? Era ele que vocês temiam. Mas estavam enganados. Vocês devem temer a mim, a bruxa Thaegan! – Ela riu outra vez, daquele jeito sinistro. Ela era completamente louca. Bruxa? Lief não precisava ter tirado 10 em todas as provas de história para descobrir que esse tipo de coisa não existia. 50 mil mulheres foram queimadas vivas pela Santa Inquisição antes de perceberem que isso não existia.

No entanto...

No entanto ele sentia coisas que nunca sentira antes. Como se fosse um frio no coração. Tinha quase certeza de que aquela mulher realmente acreditava ser uma bruxa, e as outras garotas também, pois obedeciam tudo que ela dizia, nesse língua estranha.

- E agora, com essa pedra. – Thaegan continuou, orgulhosa. – Eu posso tomar conta dos negócios do meu irmão, e ficar mais rica e poderosa do que qualquer homem já ficou!!

Lief sentia que eles tinham que fugir, com aquela pedra. O rubi não podia ficar com ela. Se ele fosse mágico, ou tivesse algum poder sobrenatural mesmo...

Mas estavam presos. Não podiam se soltar de todas aquelas mãos que os seguravam com força.

Mas não derrubavam o treinador Barda assim tão fácil. Pelo canto do olho, Lief viu que ele fizera um plano B. Anos treinando o time de futebol americano da DHS, Barda sabia muito bem como se desvencilhar do time inimigo. Ele jogou todo o seu peso contra as dançarinas que estava na sua frente, e começou a distribuir socos. Assustadas, o resto das garotas baixou a guarda, e Lief e Jasmine se soltaram.

Thaegan disse algo naquela língua de novo, e as garotas atacaram o treinador.

- Peguem a pedra, eu termino aqui. – Ele gritou, já cercado.

O rosto de Thaegan mudou novamente quando ela encontrou o olhar decidido de Lief. Ele avançou para cima dela, que correu na direção oposta.

Lief e Jasmine a seguiram. Passaram por vários corredores, e desceram algumas escadas, até se depararem com um porão. Eles pararam de correr quando viram Thaegan no alto de uma escadinha de metal, inclinada sobre um grande aquário azul.

- Vocês nunca terão a pedra!! – Ela arrancou o colar, e o jogou dentro do aquário. Em seguida começou a correr de novo.

- E agora? – Jasmine perguntou, do seu lado.

- E agora pegamos o colar.

Lief se aproximou do aquário, e parou. O vislumbre de um animal grande o fez hesitar.  
Ele sabia o que era. Um tubarão. E havia outros também.

- Lief! – Jasmine se aproximou dele e segurou em seu braço. – Você não pensa em entrar lá, né?

- Eu não tenho escolha, Jasmine. – O olhar que ele lançou a fez recuar. Era aquele olhar, inquestionável, que lembrava o de um rei. Jasmine rapidamente recolheu a mão, e Lief se voltou para o grande aquário outra vez. – Além disso, tubarões só atacam quando sentem cheiro de sangue. – Lief sabia que isso não era inteiramente verdade, mas não queria amedrontá-la mais.

Ele deu um passo pra frente. Era incrível o quanto ele queria aquela pedra. Chegava a doer.

Quando chegou aos pés da pequena escada de metal, ele parou.

- Lief! – Barda correu em sua direção. – O que você está fazendo?

- A pedra, ela es... - Lief parou quando viu o antigo treinador. As roupas dele estavam rasgadas, mas não era o pior: seu rosto estava cheio de marcas de batom, havia penas coloridas por todos os lados, e tinha até um sutiã rosa-choque em cima do seu ombro. – Barda, mas o que é que isso?!

A essa altura Jasmine já estava gargalhando. Barda olhou para si mesmo, e em choque, começou a tirar aquilo tudo apressado.

- Parece que você se divertiu um bocado lá. – Lief quase não agüentava mais segurar o riso, e se entregou, enquanto o amigo tentava se explicar.

- É que elas vieram todas pra cima de mim, e eu tentei me defender, oras! – Ele começou a ficar nervoso com todas aquelas gargalhadas. – Aqui, espero que ajude. – Ele disse simplesmente, lançando um objeto preto e longo nas mãos de Lief. Ele o pegou, parando de rir, e olhou para o objeto, fascinado.

Então lentamente puxou um cabo, o separando em dois. Era mesmo o que ele estava imaginando. Uma espada de samurai, talvez até uma verdadeira. Devia ter 80 centímetros ao todo, e desde a ponta, até a curvatura da lâmina era trabalhada cuidadosamente.

- E Jasmine, - Barda lançou outro objeto, menor, nas mãos dela. Jasmine também o abriu, e se deparou com uma adaga.

- Onde você achou isso? – Lief conseguiu balbuciar. Tinha um grande interesse pela cultura japonesa.

- Onde não é importante. Mas agora, - Barda puxou uma outra espada. – estamos mais preparados.

Lief assentiu, e se voltou para o tanque de novo. Ele poderia usar a espada para matar os tubarões, mas...

É claro! Como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes?

- Barda, por acaso você tem outra adaga?

- Bom, na verdade eu encontrei duas. – Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma adaga idêntica a da Jasmine e a passou para Lief.

Ele puxou a manga da camisa, revelando o antebraço nu. Num movimento rápido, Lief passou a lamina da adaga, se cortando.

- Lief! – Jasmine exclamou. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava fazendo.

Ele a ignorou, e voltou aos cálculos. Não sabia bastante sobre tubarões, porém aquele aquário era realmente grande, pegava a parede toda. Subindo na escada, com a adaga ensangüentada ainda nas mãos, ele observou até o outro lado.

Perfeito! Devia ter pelo menos uns 20 metros de largura, e uns 3 metros de profundidade.

Lief deu impulso, e jogou a adaga com toda a força que podia até o outro lado. Ela bateu na parede com um barulho tilintante, e caiu na água, segundos depois. Como esperado, os animais correram para a outra margem, seguindo o cheiro do sangue.

Ele tinha que ser rápido agora; a própria ferida os atrairia de volta. Lief se jogou na água, e esticou a mão até o colar vermelho. Ele podia ver a pedra brilhando através da água esverdeada. Sua mão se fechou entre a corrente, e ele voltou a superfície, buscando ar.

- Lief!! – O grito da Jasmine o colocou em alerta, e quando se virou, viu uma barbatana vindo direto em sua direção.

Foi quando o pânico tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele se jogou contra o vidro do aquário, na pressa de sair. No entanto, o primeiro tubarão já estava perto de mais, e ele ainda tentava passar as pernas pela borda. Não daria tempo.

Lief já estava cogitando a idéia de virar comida de tubarão, quando sentiu dois pares de mãos agarrarem sua calça encharcada, e o puxarem para fora.

Eles caíram no chão duro, arfando. Lief estava sobre o corpo dela, e levantou a mão, triunfante exibindo a segunda pedra. Jasmine sorriu de volta.

- Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!! – O grito os alertou, e eles levantaram de um salto.

Lief correu na direção do grito, com Jasmine e Barda em seus calcanhares, até chegaram numa grande escadaria. Parecia que eles não estavam no ultimo andar do prédio. No final da escada havia um vulto vermelho, envolto numa poça de sangue. Mesmo de costas não era difícil reconhecê-la; era Thaegan, caída, no fim da escadaria. Ela estava iluminada por uma lâmpada de luz branca, que fazia um circulo sinistro ao redor de seu corpo.

Mas não era só isso. Lief também podia ver um par de sapatos, e ele tinha a sensação de que ela não despencara da escada. Pelo menos acidentalmente.

O homem não se mexeu, nem quando Lief começou a descer as escadas apressado. Ele sabia que era imprudente; o outro poderia estar armado. Mesmo assim ele continuou, só parando quando já tinha chegado ao chão de concreto. Ele encarava o vulto a sua frente, encoberto pelas trevas de onde a luz não alcançava.

Lief podia ver pouca coisa do sujeito. Ele usava terno, cinza, a julgar pelas calças acima dos sapatos. Engraçado, ele podia jurar já ter visto aquela cor de terno antes...

Foi quando o homem se mexeu. Inconscientemente Lief levou a mão à katana*, presa em seu cinto. Ele a puxou, quando viu a mão do homem, que esticara o braço até a parte iluminada, fechada em punho. Entre os dedos, ele estendia um objeto comprido e flexível. Sem dizer nada, o jogou aos pés do garoto, e saiu correndo.

Lief correu atrás dele, passando pelo cadáver ensangüentado, porém quando saiu do circulo de luz, já não podia ver mais nada.

Ele voltou, vendo seus amigos terminarem de descer os últimos degraus, e se curvou para pegar o objeto que o assassino deixara; era uma espécie de cinto, todo feito em prata, muito bem trabalhado. Era leve e fino. Parecia bastante velho. Lief o observou mais de perto. Tinha alguns tipos de buracos, que não deviam medir mais do que 3 centímetros. Ele não tinha a menor do que era, ou para que servia.

* * *

*** Katana: espada samurai.**

**Ufa, acabou! Cap. graaaaaaaaaande!!!**

**Então, boa leitora, people! E me deixem muito reviews!!! agora que as aulas começaram, vai ficar mais dificil de escrever, então quanto mais reviews, mais insentivo eu tenho pra escrever!**

**Bjinhus de sempre!! ;*  
**


	19. Cuidado, fogo!

- Olhem só! Aquele filho da mãe do Manus conseguiu! – Barda urrava de felicidade, mostrando a manchete do jornal para os dois adolescentes do seu lado.

_"E ELA VOLTA PARA O DONO!"_

Embaixo vinha a foto do Manus com um homem mais velho, possivelmente seu pai já que tinham os mesmos traços, segurando uma caixa de vidro, com uma flauta dentro.

Jasmine pegou o jornal das mãos do treinador, sorrindo, e Lief começou a ler a matéria por sobre o ombro dela.

- Espere. – Lief pediu, depois de alguns segundos de leitura.

Ele tomou o jornal das mãos dela, e o olhou mais atentamente.

- Aqui. – Ele estendeu o jornal sobre o capo do carro. Barda e Jasmine se aproximaram para ver melhor.

Lief apontou para o canto esquerdo da matéria, passando o dedo por cima da primeira letra de cada linha.

T.H.A.N.K.S

E depois subiu, para o restante da mensagem.

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

- Thanks friends? – Barda leu.

- Sim. Quer dizer, obrigado amigos, em inglês. – Lief sorria satisfeito. Achara mesmo aquela matéria bem estranha, cheia de preposições erradas, e palavras desconexas.

- É pra gente? Como ele conseguiu fazer isso?? – Jasmine estava boquiaberta.

- Não é difícil, se você conhecer alguém que trabalhe no jornal. – Mas ele era um péssimo jornalista, Lief pensou. Esse texto estava deplorável... a menos que tenha feito isso pra chamar a atenção deles. Lief não tinha certeza se teria percebido sem todos aqueles erros...

- Ok, - Barda dobrou o jornal, colocando-o embaixo do braço. – Temos que voltar para a estrada agora. São 15 pro meio-dia. É melhor irmos agora, antes que fique ainda mais quente.

Ele abriu a porta do motorista.

- Mas Barda, viajamos a noite inteira... Não podemos descansar mais? – Jasmine perguntou, desanimada.

- Não. – Ele respondeu. – O almoço acabou. Vamos embora.

- Mas Barda, nem sabemos para onde ir...!

Lief riu enquanto via os dois brigarem. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele olhou para baixo, onde estava aquele cinturão de prata, agora com duas pedras incrustadas: o topázio, e o rubi. Sua mente então vagou para o homem misterioso. Tinha quase certeza de que era o mesmo homem que ele vira no leilão, de costas. A impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar o artomentava, porém por mais que forçasse a mente, não encontrava a resposta.

- Lief, vamos! – A voz grossa do treinador o tirou de seus devaneios. Ele viu Jasmine no banco do carona; ao que parecia, Barda vencera.

Ainda sorrindo, ele abriu a porta do banco de trás. Ele fora o ultimo a dirigir, desde as 5 da manhã, e estava exausto. Quem sabe não poderia dormir algumas horas?

Assim que entrou, sentiu algo duro. Abaixou o olhar, e viu que tinha sentado na katana. Ele a pegou com as duas mãos, delicadamente. Depois a abriu um pouco. Ela era linda; a lâmina de ferro brilhava com a luz do sol.

Lief terminou de puxá-la, separando a espada da Saya (bainha). Quando algo caindo chamou sua atenção. Parecia um pequeno papel, dobrado ao meio. Ele o pegou do chão do carro, sentindo seus dedos formigarem. Sabia o que era; a pista para a próxima pedra!

Era um pedaço de papel rasgado as pressas. Lief o desdobrou, apertando os olhos para focalizar nas palavras escritas ali.

_Last Chance._

E no canto direito, uma única letra.

_T_

O carro chacoalhava muito, dificultando sua concentração. O que aquelas palavras queriam dizer? O que, ou quem era Last Chance?

E o mais importante de tudo: quem colocara aquela pista ali? Se era mesmo a pista para aproxima pedra, será que quem a mandara era amigo, ou inimigo?

- Barda. – Lief pediu, do danço de trás. – Onde você conseguiu essa katana?

- Ah... – Barda parecia estar prestando mais atenção à estrada. – Eu não sei... quando me livrei daquelas dançarinas malucas, tropecei nela. E junto estavam as duas adagas... porque?

- Foi assim? Você simplesmente tropeçou?

- É... porque? Droga! – Ele grunhiu, tentando abrir um mapa do país com uma das mãos, enquanto dirigia com a outra. – Acho que já passamos por esse cruzamento...

Tropeçou?? Quais são as chances de se tropeçar numa legitima espada samurai da era Edo enquanto fugia de um bando de dançarinas de cabaré? A impressão de que tinha alguém a mais nessa história era grande. Agora pensando melhor, ele vira uma katana naquele leilão, presa na parede logo ao lado do homem de cinza.

Seria ele?? Aquele homem, que provavelmente era um assassino, estava ajudando eles?

- Barda, me empresta esse mapa um minuto?

- Claro, veja se encontra onde estamos ai. – O treinador passou o papel todo amassado para ele, e depois voltou a olhar a estrada, bufando por não conseguir sair daquele cruzamento.

Lief deu uma olhada rápida.

- Vire a esquerda, depois pegue o desvio e entre na auto-estrada. – Ele indicou, depois voltou a ler o mapa.

- ...Ok... – Barda parecia surpreso com a facilidade do garoto, mas não deveria, pensou, era de se esperar.

Last Chance... Talvez fosse um lugar, ao invés de alguém...

Ele sufocou um grito quando achou. No meio do mapa, um pequeno ponto branco em cima de uma reta amarela, escrito logo em cima aquelas duas palavras. Uma cidade, e pequena pelo visto, situada no interior do Colorado.

- Barda, não pegue o desvio! – Ele gritou, e o treinador pisou no feio bruscamente.

- Lief! – Ele estava irritado; o garoto quase o matara de susto.

- Nós temos que ir para o norte. Estamos quase na fronteira com o Texas, isso vai aumentar a viagem...

- Do que é que você está falando? – Barda se virou no banco do motorista, ainda irritado.

- Encontrei outra pista. – Lief passou o papel rasgado para ele. – Last Chance é o nome de uma pequena cidade do Colorado, bem ao norte daqui. Temos que ir rápido! – Ele completou.

- Ã, Barda, acho que estamos sendo seguidos. – Lief ouviu Jasmine dizer, olhando pelo retrovisor. – Estão vendo, aquele carro preto ali?

Lief olhou por sobre o ombro, para um Lincoln preto, tão longe que era quase impossível de ser visto.

- Ele está a um bom tempo seguindo a gente. – Ela continuou.

- Como você conseguiu enxergar de tão longe? – Lief perguntou.

- Não sei... Minha visão é boa.

- Devem ser os capangas da Thaegan. É melhor se segurarem. – O treinador religou o White Rabbit 86, engatando a primeira. – Lief, para onde agora?

* * *

- Mais rápido Barda! – Lief estava se segurando nos encostos dos bancos da frente. Fazia algum tempo que o Lincoln saíra da defensiva. Agora eles estavam perto, muito perto.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – O treinador respondia, pisando ainda mais no acelerador. Era ótimo que as estradas secundárias fossem menos usadas. Estava praticamente deserto ali.

Jasmine olhou de novo pelo retrovisor, ignorando as árvores que passavam voando pela janela.

- Eles ainda estão se aproximando...

- Tive uma idéia. – Barda virou o volante, fazendo o carro sair da estrada. Tinham uns bons dois quilômetros entre o acostamento de mato seco, com a pequena floresta que crescia ali.

- O que está fazendo? – Lief perguntou confuso.

- Me sigam.- Foi tudo que ele disse, parando o carro e arrancando o cinto de segurança.

Lief e Jasmine o seguiram. Os três saíram apressados, correndo em direção a floresta.

O chão de terra estava coberto com grama e folhas secas, sem falar das raízes das árvores que saiam antes de penetrar no solo. Jasmine, mais ágil, corria na frente, desviando com perfeição. Atrás dela Lief corria, uma mão apertando a espada, enquanto a outra envolvia o cinturão; tinha medo de que ele caísse com toda aquela correria.

Já Barda ai mais atrás. Mesmo tendo um bom físico de treinador de um time de futebol americano, ele ainda era grande de mais para uma floresta tão fechada como aquela. Pular todas as raízes e segurar sua própria espada estava sendo bem cansativo.

- Barda! – Jasmine gritou, parando de correr.

Lief parou logo atrás dela, olhando para a grade de metal de quase 4 metros de altura.

- Vamos ter que pular! – Barda gritou antes de parar, arfando. – Eu ajudo você, Jasmine. – Ele se aproximou da garota mas parou assim que ouviu uma voz masculina.

- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum!

Os três se viraram, encarando vários homens de terno preto, e o do meio carregava uma arma, apontada para eles. Não era possível caber tantos num simples Lincol... Mas Lief não tinha tempo para isso agora. Estavam cercados!

- Vocês mataram a nossa grande mãe Thaegan! – O do meio continuou, a voz chorosa. – Ela era tudo para nós! E vocês a mataram!

- Não fomos- Lief tentou, mas foi cortado.

- Não queremos saber! Foram vocês, e por isso, vão pagar!

- E vão simplesmente atirar em nós? – Barda disse, com raiva.

- Ó, não, é claro que não! – O do meio sorriu. – Vão ter um castigo pior, não só porque mataram a nossa mãe, como também foi por causa de vocês que os nossos irmãos foram presos!

Diante da cara de confusão dos companheiros, ele explicou.

- Os "Velhinhos Assassinos". Vocês se lembram deles? Agora por culpa de vocês os dois vão apodrecer na cadeia! – A raiva o dominou, e ele destravou a arma, pronto para atirar.

- Ichabod! – Um dos homens atrás dele pediu, e o homem do meio, Ichabod, parou.

- Certo. Nós temos a punição adequada para vocês três. Vão morrer queimados numa grande fogueira! – Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Logo, os outros avançaram. Lief, Barda e Jasmine foram carregados, firmemente presos por mãos grossas e calejadas.

Sem ter como escapar, foram presos em volta da mesma arvore com o tronco grosso, de modo que não conseguiam se ver.

Os homens então passaram a jogar galhos secos em volta de seus pés. Lief percebeu que eram todos homens com quase a mesma cara; feições andrógenas e duras, rodeados por cicatrizes em vários lugares. Um deles tinha o nariz torto, de tanto quebrar. Nem todos tinham a mesma idade; alguns eram tão novos quanto ele, outros tinham idade para ser seu avô. Lief contou 13, com mais o tal de Ichabod, que parecia ser o líder.

Depois de os galhos já estarem no lugar, trouxeram garrafões azuis. Ele sabia muito bem o que havia lá dentro; gasolina.

Então era assim. Numa jornada para limpar seus nomes, eles caíram numa armadilha, e morreriam queimados. Bom, era mais provável que primeiro fossem intoxicados pela fumaça, antes que as chamas fizessem estragos realmente mortais, mas mesmo assim seria incrivelmente doloroso...

Os filhos de Thaegan já jogavam o combustível por cima da madeira. Aquele cheiro forte entrou por suas narinas, e Lief fechou os olhos, se perdendo em pensamentos.

Ele se lembrava de quando Sharn, os olhos chorosos, viera em seu quarto lhe falar que Endon havia morrido. Se lembrava como nunca antes da dor que sentiu naquele momento, e da dor que a mãe sentiu. Endon era o melhor pai que Lief poderia ter. Ele sempre colocou a família em primeiro lugar, nunca faltou a um jogo seu, e o levava sempre que podia à Disneylândia. Além disso, fora ele que o ensinara a nunca maltratar ninguém, e a sempre ajudar quem precisava. Endon era o responsável pelo seu caráter, e por ser um dos 'populares' da escola. Era também responsável pelo que ocorreu depois, mesmo que Lief nunca o culpasse por isso. Ele amava muito o pai, nunca imaginara um mundo sem ele. Com sua própria dor, e vendo a da mãe, ele sentiu que estava na hora de crescer. Deixou tudo o que não era essencial para trás; o time de futebol, os amigos superficiais, e até a namorada que só sabia falar de festas e moda. Entrou de cara nos estudos; não sabia ainda o que queria fazer pelo resto da sua vida, mas sabia que precisava estudar muito para encontrar um bom emprego, e dar uma vida tranqüila à sua mãe.

Seus olhos se abriram quando sentiu o cheiro da fumaça. A sua frente, Ichabod sorria, maldoso. Este então se virou, seguindo os companheiros para fora da floresta que logo seria consumida pelas chamas.

- Lief, o que faremos agora? – Ouviu Barda perguntar.

Ele passou em sua mente todos os livros, e tudo o que aprendera em todos esses anos, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ajudá-los agora.

- Eu não faço idéia. – Ele respondeu por fim, desanimado. Foi quando percebeu que não ouvira nada ainda vindo que Jasmine. O medo de que ela já pudesse ter desmaiado com a fumaça o levou a gritar seu nome.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela gritou de volta. Não parecia preocupada, nem com medo.

Se Lief pudesse ver seu rosto agora, veria um sorriso em seu rosto, e os olhos voltados para algo sobre seu ombro.

* * *

**Mil desculpas pela demora!!**

**Esqueci, hehe...**

**Bom, opróximo capítulo já está quase terminado... Acho que amanhã eu acabo... **

**Quando tiver pelo menos mais dois reviews aqui eu posto! :D**

**Namaste^^eeê!!  
**


	20. Um novo amiguinho

- Filli!! – ela exclamou.

- Filli?? – Barda e Lief perguntaram em uníssimo, ainda firmemente presos à árvore.

- É... Filli é um esquilo albino. Eu o encontrei quando era pequena, no jardim do orfanato. – Jasmine começou a explicar, sem desgrudar o os olhos da pequena criatura em seu ombro. – Ele tinha sido ferido por um estilingue, ou algo assim, e eu cuidei dele até que sarasse. Não pensei que o veria de novo...

Lief não podia acreditar no que ele estava ouvindo.

- E você espera que um esquilinho nos salve?? – Ele perguntou, a irritação tomando conta de sua voz.

Jasmine ficou ofendida.

- Os esquilos são um dos animais mais inteligentes, sabia?

- E como você acha que ele pode nos salvar?

- Oras, ele... vai roer a corda, não vai, Filli? – Apequena criatura ainda olhava fundo nos olhos da garota, parecendo reconhecê-la. Um segundo depois, ele abanou as orelhinhas, e desceu do ombro dela, até chegar à corda.

Alguns minutos e Lief já sentia a corda começar a se soltar.

- Eu não disse? – Jasmine sorria, vitoriosa.

- É, é, tudo bem, mas dá pra dizer pra ele ir mais rápido? – As chamas já estavam bem perto dos seus pés, tanto que a borracha do seu tênis estava meio mole.

Jasmine revirou os olhos, sem responder. A corda que os prendia finalmente caiu, e Barda e Lief correram para fora do fogo, parando na parte da floresta ainda não afetada. Jasmine veio logo atrás, com as mãos fechadas na frente do corpo.

Ela as abriu, e a pequena criaturinha correu de volta ao seu ombro.

Lief olhou a garota sorridente de cabelos negros, roupa esfarrapada e os olhos verdes brilhantes. Até parecia que ela estava adorando isso, todas aquelas aventuras em que eles tinham se metido. Era como se finalmente, Jasmine pudesse ser ela mesma.

Ele sorriu de volta.

Barda limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dos jovens que tinham se esquecido do resto do mundo.

- Vamos? Ou vocês preferem ficar aqui até a floresta toda virar cinzas, ou os bombeiros chegarem??

Os três saíram pela floresta, em direção ao White Rabbit, mas pararam assim que o avistaram, em ruínas, na beira da estrada.

- E agora? – Lief perguntou, os olhos grudados nas costas do antigo treinador.

- O que acha? Vamos ter que andar. – Jasmine respondeu. Com Filli sobre o ombro direito, ela avançou até a estrada, e os companheiros a seguiram.

Antes, porém, Barda se debruçou no que sobrara do carro, e arrancou algo de lá.

- Lief! – Num reflexo, ele segurou algo que parecia um casaco longo negro. Barda segurava um igual.

O olhar que ele lançou ao homem foi de interrogação.

- Prenda a espada na cintura, e depois cubra com o casaco. Assim não vamos assustar as outras pessoas, sem encontrarmos alguma. – Ele olhava para os dois lados desertos da estrada.

Lief fez como ele disse, mas logo achou ridículo.

- Por que será que isso me lembra de Matrix?? – Até Jasmine riu.

- Só faltam os óculos escuros!

- Hei! – Barda tentou se defender. – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui achar no baú do seu pai.

- Tem mais roupas ai? – Jasmine perguntou, parando de rir.

- Tem, só não sei se dá para usar...

Ela caminhou até àquela montanha de ferro retorcido, olhando dentro do que um dia fora o porta-malas. Ela fuçou um pouco, até encontrar uma longa capa de lã colorida.

- Minha mãe fez, com as próprias mãos. Vai nos proteger do frio.

Lief assentiu. Não tinham outra opção a não ser passar a noite ali mesmo.

Exaustos depois de andar horas na escuridão, se distanciando ao máximo da floresta em chamas, e dos helicópteros e bombeiros preocupados em apagar o fogo, os três companheiros, se jogaram numa vala da estrada, se cobrindo com o manto de lã.

Não demorou nada até que já estivessem adormecidos.

* * *

- Eu te ajudo com isso. – Lief apressou-se até onde Jasmine estava enrolando o cobertor.

- Não, tudo bem. – Ela terminou, e o colocou dobrado embaixo do braço.

- Vocês dois ai, se apressem, ainda temos que andar muito. – Barda estava a alguns passos deles, sofrendo embaixo do sol e da capa preta. – Sair desse fim de mundo.

A paisagem era mesmo desoladora: um campo de mato seco até onde a vista alcançava; algumas casas ao longe, e a estrada, larga e escaldante.

- Gostaria de saber que horas são... – Lief murmurou, tentando tapar o sol com as mãos enquanto calculava sua posição.

- Eu gostaria é de ter água. –Jasmine retrucou, ríspida, a boca seca. – E pra comer também...

- É. – Barda concordou. – Todos os nossos suprimentos estavam naquele carro. E eu não faço idéia de como arranjar mais, nem de onde estamos. – Barda deu as costas aos companheiros e começou a caminhar pela beira da estrada. Jasmine o seguiu.

Lief ficou ainda algum tempo observando a paisagem, quando finalmente foi atrás deles.

- Barda, espera. Nem sabemos onde estamos, podemos estar indo para a direção errada. Além disso, já é quase meio-dia, o sol está no ápice!

- Lief, não temos escolha. – Barda parou de andar para encarar o garoto. – Não podemos ficar aqui, no meio do nada e esperar que a solução caia do céu!

- Eu sei Barda, só estou dizendo que vai economizar tempo se a gente já for para a direção certa.

- O que? Você espera ir até o Colorado a pé!?

- Não! – Lief grunhiu desanimado. – É só-

- Hei, vocês dois. – Jasmine chamou, alguns metros á frente deles. – Pode parar de discutir como um casalzinho por 10 segundos e virem dar uma olhada aqui?

Ela estava parada na frente de uma árvore, olhando algo escondido ali.

Os dois correram, e pararam logo atrás da amiga. Lief demorou menos de um segundo para saber do que se tratava.

- É uma placa, e parece estar apontando para algum tipo de loja.

E era mesmo uma placa, pendurada naquela árvore. Na vertical, três letras pintadas com tinta vermelha, e grandes: TOM.

E do lado, escritas num tipo de seta, também em vermelho: TUDO PARA O VIAJANTE.

- Loja? – Jasmine perguntou.

- É loja, aquele lugar aonde as pessoas vão para comprar coisas. – Ele respondeu, ainda afetado pela discução com o treinador.

- Eu sei o que é loja. – Resmungou Jasmine, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Vamos seguir a seta. – Barda interrompeu. – Deve ter algo que sirva nessa loja. Mas temos que escolher com cuidado, tenho pouco dinheiro aqui comigo.

Os três começaram então a caminhar na direção da seta.

Demorou até que vissem um letreiro, ao longe, as letras TOM de novo na vertical, ao lado de um raio.

Inconfundível.

Mas ainda tinham uma longa caminhada até lá.

- Finalmente! – Jasmine suspirou. A noite fora tremendamente fria, mas agora sentia que tinham entrado numa sauna.

Lief se aproximou dela, que andava mais à frente. Barda seguia pensativo, bem mais a trás.

- Quer que eu leve pra você? – Perguntou, se referindo ao cobertor que ela trazia enrolado nos braços.

- Não precisa. Eu mesmo faço isso. – Era impressão, ou ela ainda estava zangada?

- Você disse que foi sua mãe quem o fez, mas eu pensei que ela tivesse morrido quando você era pequena, não?

Só então Jasmine virou o rosto para ele.

- Como sabe tanto sobre mim? – Era impressão, ou ele tinha ficado vermelho?

Lief desviou o olhar. E agora?

- Eu... eu ouvi falar. A sua história correu bastante por entre os alunos da Deltora High School.

Verdade. Jasmine tinha se esquecido desse fato. Logo depois deter entrado para a DHS, surgiram os murmúrios pelos quais todos os alunos novos passam. Quando descobriram que seu pai era o Campeão de Boxe dos Estado Unidos, conhecido como Perdição, pareceu que era o único assunto. Não demorou nada para que tirassem sua ficha completa. A mãe louca que a seqüestrara quando ela ainda era bebe, e que a largara num orfanato, morrendo num acidente de carro logo depois. O pai a encontrando, anos mais tarde, e a trazendo para morarem juntos.

Não era uma época que ela queria se lembrar...

- Me desculpe. – Lief murmurou, vendo-a cabisbaixa. Não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto.

- Tudo bem. – Ela levantou a cabeça outra vez. – Eu não me lembro dela – Começou, depois de alguns passos em silencio. – Mas Perdição me falou muita coisa sobre ela... me mostrou fotos... ela era linda, realmente. – Jasmine sorriu. – Se chamava Anna, e Perdição diz que eu me pareço muito com ela.

Seu sorriso murchou quando ela parou de falar.

- O que foi? Algo errado? – Lief se inclinou para ver se ela estava chorando.

- Não, tudo bem. – Nada, nem uma lágrima. Ela até sorria.

- Você não gosta da idéia de ser parecida com ela?

- O que quer dizer? – Jasmine o olhou, assustada.

- Você tem medo de crescer, e acabar louca, como sua mãe.

Jasmine parou. Não foi uma pergunta. Lief a leu como se ela fosse mais um dos livros que ele sempre carregava um tanto desajeitado pelos corredores da escola. Ela era tão transparente assim??

Lief parou também, ficando de frente para a amiga.

Os dois só se encararam, sem dizer absolutamente nada, estudando o rosto um do outro.

- Ei, vocês dois, vão andar ou não?! Esse sol está me matando. – Barda disse quando passou por eles, e continuou caminhando sem parar.

Jasmine e Lief o seguiram. O que Lief viu no rosto dela, foi a confirmação; Ela tinha medo sim, quem não teria? Mas também, havia uma força que nunca vira antes. Sorriu. Não esperava menos.

* * *

**Uou, nem vi q tinha parado aqui...**

**também, não tem mais ninguém lendo... acho q vou parar de postar..**

**a não ser q me deixem reviews :D**

**Bjinhus!!  
**


	21. Uma loja muito estranha

A loja do Tom ficava numa pequena casinha rústica, que misturava pedra e madeira.

Mas havia uma vitrine de vidro. Os três companheiros se aproximaram dela, e logo tiveram uma idéia do que era vendido ali.

- "Manual Prático de Bruxaria." – Lief leu um dos títulos expostos.

- Ei, olha! "Artigos Mágicos." – Barda leu a placa que estava em cima de meia dúzia de objetos antigos, aparentemente comuns.

- "Um brinde para todos os fregueses." – Foi a vez de Jasmine. Duas frases estavam escritas no vidro. – "Last Chance." (Última Chance).

Lief desviou os olhos para onde a amiga olhava quando ouviu a última frase. Mas não era só uma frase, era o nome da loja. Dava para perceber, pois as letras, grandes e brancas, iam de um lado ao outro da vitrine.

- Será que é aqui? – Ele falou consigo mesmo,atraindo a atenção dos companheiros. – O bilhete dizia Last Chance, e depois T...

- Tom! – Barda e Jasmine exclamaram juntos.

Rapidamente, eles entraram na pequena loja estranha.

A luz era fraca ali. Demorou até que se acostumassem e conseguissem enxergar. Várias prateleiras de madeira escura cobriam todas as paredes. Estavam entulhadas de livros, e outros objetos que só se podia identificar se os olhasse atentamente.

Havia um balcão também, largo e da mesma madeira, coberto de pó e com uma caixa registradora.

Os três começaram a caminhar pela loja, observando tudo.

- Ei, olhem isso. – Barda apontou para um pequeno globo terrestre dentro de um pote de vidro. Ele parecia suspenso, como se não tocasse nenhuma parte do pote.

- É impressão minha, ou – Jasmine chegou mais perto para olhar melhor. – Esse globo está... girando?

- Bem-vindos clientes! – Os três desviaram os olhos do pote ao mesmo tempo, e se depararam com um homenzinho de cabelos grisalhos, sorrindo atrás do balcão. – Estão procurando por algo especial?

- Bom, na verdade – Barda começou. – Precisamos de várias coisas. Você tem mesmo tudo para o viajante?

- É claro que sim! Tom tem de tudo! Essa corda, por exemplo. – O homenzinho segurou um rolo de corda, e a jogou para cima. Como se fosse mágica, ela se enrolou sozinha numa das vigas do telhado.

- Wow! – Lief murmurou, admirado. – Vamos levar uma dessa! Quanto custa?

- Somente 30 dólares meu cliente! – Tom respondeu.

- 30 dólares! – Barda e Lief repetiram, chocados.

- Oras, é até barata, para uma corda tão espetacular...

- Umm... eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro comigo. Jasmine, você tem?

- Hum? – A garota voltou a dar atenção aos companheiros, sem saber do que eles falavam.

- Você tem algum dinheiro ai? – Lief voltou a perguntar.

- Ah. – Ela começou a vasculhar os bolsos. – Meu pai me deu um pouco. Acho que está aqui em algum lugar... Ah, achei! – Ela entregou a Lief um maço com seis notas de 50 enroladas. – Aqui.

- Eu fico com a corda. – Um Lief sorridente entregou uma das notas.

- Você vai comprar isso é? – Jasmine perguntou.

- É. E isso custa 30 dólares.

- 30 dólares?! Por uma corda?? – A voz dela subiu umas três oitavas.

- Mas ela se enrola sozinha. – Ele se defendeu. – Pode nos poupar um bom tempo.

- E são as mulheres que gastam de mais, não é loirinho?

- Loirinho? – Lief piscou, mas Jasmine só deu as costas para eles, com Filli sobre o ombro, e saiu porta afora.

- O que deu nela? – Lief murmurou, e se virou para o balcão, porém o som da porta se abrindo o fez dar meia volta de novo.

"Ah! Voltou para pedir desculpas", ele pensou. Que negócio foi aquele de loirinho? Pareceu que ele tinha três anos...

Mas quando encarou o recém-chegado, percebeu que não era nenhuma garota geniosa, e sim um grande vulto, coberto com um manto preto até o chão, como se fosse de alguma seita secreta.

O capús pendia nas costas, deixando seu rosto a mostra. Os cabelos eram negros, e um dia foi cacheado. Ele tinha uma barba por fazer, também negra, e os olhos de um castanho profundo. Toda sua fisionomia assustava.

O estranho se aproximou, a passos lentos do balcão. Ele e o treinador eram do mesmo tamanho.

Colocou 10 dólares sobre a mesa;

- Uma corda. – Sua voz era grossa e rouca.

- Agora mesmo, senhor cliente. – Tom se encolheu, e pegou outra corda, igual à de Lief.

- Ei, você disse que elas custavam 30, e não10! – Lief protestou, irritado, mas Barda o segurou pelo ombro, alertando-o.

O estranho não olhou para eles, mas começou a falar.

- Correm notícias de interferências nos planos do Senhor das Sombras. Vocês dois não tem nada a ver com isso, não é?

- Senhor das Sombras? – Barda repetiu.

- Não – Lief elevou a voz. – Nossa batalha é contra um homem chamado Antony Roppe.

E a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. O homem do manto negro começou a rir, às gargalhadas.

- Ei! – Lief ficou ainda mais irritado. – O que tem de tão engraçado no que eu disse??!

O homem parou de rir logo depois. Ainda sem se virar, respondeu:

- Antony Roppe nada mais é do que um criado do Senhor das Sombras. Ele é o verdadeiro chefe; muito poderoso, cuja identidade, quem descobre, amanhece morto.

Finalmente ele encarou os dois companheiros.

- Vocês não fazem idéia de com quem estão lidando. Porque não voltam para o colinho da mamãe. – Ele olhava diretamente para Lief.

Sentiu o sangue ferver. Se fosse Jasmine, já teria se jogado no pescoço daquele homem, sem pensar duas vezes.

"Fique fora disso, Lief." O homem pensou, enquanto saía da loja.

Lief vislumbrou a roupa que ele usava por baixo do manto.

- Quem era ele? – Perguntou a Tom.

- Tom não precisa saber o nome dos seus clientes, meu senhor. Mas talvez... se vocês levarem mais alguma coisa...

Sem desviar o olhar, Lief pegou o primeiro objeto que sua mão tocou.

- O nome dele, ninguém sabe, mas todos o chamam de Líder, já que ele é o líder da Resistência.

- Resistência?

- Sim! A Resistência contra o Senhor das Sombras. Isso porque nem a polícia, o FBI ou a CIA podem com ele. O Senhor das Sombras é um inimigo cruel e extremamente perigoso, que não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer. Dizem que ele comanda todas as máfias do mundo, e que tem poder até sobre o Presidente dos Estados Unidos!

Lief e Barda se entreolharam.

- O Líder tem razão; é melhor não se envolverem com ele. – Tom finalizou.

Mas por que esse Líder os estava ajudando? Ou será que era isso mesmo que o homem do terno cinza estava fazendo, desde aquele leilão?

* * *

Jasmine esperava do lado de fora, e viu quando um homem de manto negro entrou, e minutos depois saiu, sumindo na paisagem.

Lief e Barda vieram logo depois, carregados de sacolas.

- Acho que já temos tudo que precisamos. – Barda disse. – Mas seria bom algum meio de transporte.

- Oras, Tom tem de tudo! – O homenzinho apareceu, e os levou até os fundos da loja. Do lado de fora, três cavalos pastavam.

- Mas só temos mais uma nota... – Lief começou, segurando o que sobrara do dinheiro.

- Eu tenho mais. – Jasmine sorria enquanto encarava os animais. Um deles era branco, e tinha o focinho enfiado numa tigela de comida. Os outros dois eram de um marrom claro, e o da direita tinha uma mancha branca na testa. Ela se apressou para acariciá-lo. Essa era outra paixão; adora animais. Mas nunca pode ter um no orfanato (ela escondera Filli até que ele estivesse curado), e Perdição também não podia ter, já que estavam sempre viajando...

Com a mão livre, ela pegou o restante do dinheiro.

- Isso dá? – Jasmine encarou Tom. Filli se encolheu no ombro dela, temendo os cavalos.

- Certamente, senhorita. – O homenzinho disse, tirando o dinheiro das mãos da garota, e o guardando no bolso. – Interessante a sua marca. – Comentou.

- Minha marca? – Inconscientemente Jasmine levou uma mão até o pequeno desenho de pássaro negro que ficava embaixo de seu olho direito.

- É sim... – Ele não continuou.

- Bom, então vamos? – Barda interrompeu a conversa estranha, se apressando na direção dos animais.

Jasmine pegou o que estava acariciando, o cavalo marrom com a estrela branca. Barda ficou com o cavalo branco, esse também era o maior dos 3, e Lief com a egua marrom.

Quando já estavam prontos para partir, Tom os chamou.

- Eles têm duas palavras de comando, e só obedecem a elas: Digam Hayai quando quiserem que eles andem, e Abunai, quando quiserem parar. E segurem firme nas rédeas, esses animais são bastante rápidos, e leais também. Portanto, quando chegarem numa bifurcação, peguem o caminho da esquerda.

- Por que da esquerda? – Lief perguntou.

- Por nada não, agora vão. Hayai. – Tom deu um tapinha no cavalo de Jasmine, que resfolegou, e começou a andar.

Os três companheiros então começaram a andar por uma estrada de terra seca, e logo a floresta voltou a crescer nas encostas por onde passavam.

Para eles, que cresceram em cidades, montar cavalos não era tarefa muito fácil. O melhor era Barda, que já cavalgara algumas vezes. Mas mesmo assim era difícil; os cavalos pareciam extremamente felizes em trotar pela estrada.

Mas não demorou muito, os animais se acalmaram, e a tarefa de segurar as rédeas firmemente ficou mais fácil.

- Esses cavalos são realmente bons. Talvez não como um carro, mas dão pro gasto. – Barda se inclinou para acariciar a cabeça branca do bicho, sorrindo.

- Pois eu prefiro os cavalos. – Jasmine disse, pegando finalmente o jeito da coisa. Bater de leve com o pé o fazia andar um pouco mais rápido, até alcançar os outros dois, mais a frente. – Só Filli não parece concordar muito. – A garota tentou, em vão, olhar para o pequeno esquilo albino escondido em seu cabelo.

- Ei, algum de vocês sabe sobre para onde estamos indo? – Jasmine perguntou depois de algum tempo de silencio.

- Eu não sei nada. – Barda se apressou. – Nunca fui muito além de Las Vegas... Além disso, Lief, espero que você não ache que vamos andar todos os mil quilômetros até o Colorado a cavalo!

Lief suspirou. Já esperava por isso.

- Eu também não sei muito sobre esse Estado... Mas pelo mapa, Last Chance não é uma cidade pequena, mas também não é tão grande quanto Denver... Fica perto de um rio, o Arikaree. – Lief fez uma pausa. – E Barda, podemos tentar. Conseguimos bastante mantimentos na loja do Tom, que devem durar por até uma semana se soubermos usar. E seria melhor se cavalgássemos a noite, descansando de dia; assim poderemos ficar de olho.

Lief não precisou explicar o que a ultima frase significava. Quando se tem todo mundo, bandidos e mocinhos atrás de você, o maior cuidado ainda é pouco.

Não demorou muito mais, até que avistassem uma bifurcação. Era a divisão da qual Tom os alertou. Havia também uma placa no centro, com duas flechas, cada uma apontando para um lado. Os três chegaram mais perto, para ler o que estava escrito.

Lago Puwel

Rio Arkansas

- Rio Arkansas! – Lief vibrou. Vendo que os companheiros não entenderam, completou: - O Rio Arkansas tem como afluente o Arikaree. É na nossa direção. – Sem esperar resposta, Lief puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo para a direita.

- Lief, o que você está fazendo? – Jasmine protestou. – Tom disse para pegarmos o caminho da esquerda.

- Mas Tom não sabe para onde vamos. – Ele retrucou, prosseguindo com seu plano. – Além disso, é o caminho mai rápido.

Barda o seguiu sem reclamar. Jasmine ainda ponderou um pouco, e por fim desistiu, seguindo os amigos.

* * *

**Postei!**

**Foram muitos pedidos (2) e eu não pude negar...**

**Continuem me deixando Reviews q os cap. saem mais rápido!**

**Bjinhus!!**


	22. Aku SokuSan e o briochinhu

A trilha que percorriam foi se transformando gradualmente. O chão de terra seca deu lugar a um monde de pedrinhas cinza, que depois se transformou num paralelepipedo de pedra cinza escuro. Arbustos bem verdes preencheram os dois lados da trilha, seguidos de árvores. Não demorou muito e eles penetraram numa caverna verde; as árvores eram tantas que não deixavam ver nada além, e seus galhos fechavam por cima, praticamente impedindo que a luz solar penetrasse.

Os cavalos resfolegaram e aceleraram sem medo pelo caminho pavilhado.

- Hei, calma rapaz! – Lief exclamou, dando umas batidinhas no dorso do animal.

- Eles gostam de liberdade. – Jasmine riu quando seu cavalo alcançou o dele.

- Deve ser isso. – Ele retribuiu o sorriso dela.

Barda ia mais a frente, e seu cavalo parecia trotar mais rápido a cada passo.

- Barda, vai mais de vagar! – Lief gritou para o treinador, segurando com força as rédeas.

- Não sou eu! Ele é que não pára! – A voz dele estava cheia de medo.

Lief deu um cutucão com o calcanhar para fazer seu animal ir mais rápido, porém nem precisou; ele já estava correndo.

- Lief, as palavras! – A voz de Jasmine chegou de algum lugar mais atrás. – As palavras de ordem!

É claro! As palavras!

Mas como elas eram mesmo.

- Hayai! – Barda tentou, sem efeito algum.

- Não, Barda, essa é para andar. A palavra certa é... – Estava difícil pensar com o cavalo correndo e sacolejando tanto. – Abunai!

Mas nada aconteceu.

Que estranho; ele tinha certeza de que a palavra estava certa...

Jasmine gritou quando as rédeas escaparam de sua mão, e o movimento do bicho a jogou no chão duro.

- Jasmine! – Lief gritou desesperado, esquecendo-se por um segundo que sua situação também era crítica.

O próximo a cair foi Barda. Lief mal teve tempo de ver se ele estava bem antes de seu cavalo tropeçar, atirando-o por sobre sua cabeça.

As pedras bateram contra suas costas com força. Quase atingiram a cabeça. Ele rolou ainda alguns metros antes de parar. Pode ouvir patas apressadas passando por ele numa velocidade atordoante.

Piscou ainda algumas vezes tentando recobrar os sentidos, porém foi engolido pela escuridão.

* * *

Lief abriu os olhos de vagar. Havia muita luz ali, fazendo seus olhos arderem. Teve que piscar várias vezes tentando se proteger da alta luminosidade.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava enxergar, lutava para se levantar.

Estava estirado num chão duro e frio. Ainda devia estar na estrada de pedrinhas, mas algo não se encaixava.

Seu corpo todo doía, principalmente na parte que tinha se chocado contra o chão quando ele caiu do cavalo. Sabia que deveria ter vários hematomas já...

Com muito esforço, conseguiu erguer o corpo, e observar ao redor.

Havia um vulto vermelho que ele não conseguia ver bem por causa da luz. Mas o vulto pareceu recuar quando o viu sentado.

- Acordou! Um deles acordou! – Uma voz masculina grossa disse, e Lief julgou ser do estranho vulto vermelho a sua frente.

Jasmine e Barda! Sua mente se lembrou dos amigos como um raio.

Rapidamente, o jovem girou a cabeça, provocando-lhe fortes dores no pescoço. Logo foi tomado pelo alívio; Os dois estavam deitados no chão também, ao lado dele. Os peitos subiam e desciam calmamente, constatando que estavam vivos.

Agora seus olhos já entraram em foco. Podia ver os arranhões por todo o braço de Jasmine, assim como a mancha roxa no canto da testa de Barda. Ainda bem que ele tinha cabeça dura.

Lief sentiu algo cutucar-lhe o ombro. Quando se virou, e uma garota oferecia um copo de água para ele. Lief o pegou com as mãos um tanto tremulas, e bebeu com sofreguidão. Estava sedento!

Esvaziou o copo num gole, e o entregou de novo à menina. Agora podia ver melhor seu rosto. A garota tinha cabelos num tom negro forte, que desciam numa longa trança, tão longa que Lief se perguntou se algum dia ela tinha cortado o cabelo. Devia ser nova; tinha as feições de uma garota de doze anos, e era até bonitinha.

Tímida, a garota pegou o copo, tomando cuidado para não tocar nos dedos dele, e se afastou na direção do vulto vermelho. Não era mais um vulto, e sim um homem vestindo uma longa túnica vermelha, que descia dos ombros até o chão. Lief se lembrou das roupas que os bispos usavam, porém não era nesse tom vermelho sangue.

O homem também tinha o rosto pintado com desenho estranhos, em vermelho também.

- Aku Soku-San – Ele disse, como que saudando Lief. Lief facilmente identificou que ele falava algo em japonês. Infelizmente, essa era uma das línguas que Lief ainda tencionava estudar.

Mais apareceram então. Pelo menos mais meia dúzia de homens trajando aquelas roupas vermelhas.

- Aku Soku-San – Lief repetiu, tentando mostrar àqueles homens que era amigável. Será que falavam português? – Onde estamos? – Perguntou, tentado gesticular bem as palavras.

- Aqui é a Cidade Pura. – O estranho explicou calmamente, num português perfeito. – Construída por pessoas que prezam a limpeza, e os bons costumes. Mas visitantes não são bem-vindos. O que vieram fazer em nossa linda cidade? – Agora os homem o olhava desconfiado, como se Lief tivesse vindo para sujar alguma parte de sua amada cidade.

Aliás, se toda a cidade fosse como aquele aposento, totalmente limpo e bem iluminado, deveria estar preocupado mesmo. O quarto era bem amplo, e as paredes tão brancas que chegavam a ferir seus olhos. O piso, de mármore cinza, brilhava de tanto refletir a luz.

- Sentimos muito, senhor. - Com o canto dos olhos, Lief viu os amigos despertarem, e também receberem água. – Não foi nossa intenção, nós só estávamos cavalgando por perto, mas nossos cavalos devem ter se assustado com algum animal, e por isso se agitaram, a ponto de nos jogar no chão.

Lief percebeu que o homem reagira à sua história de um jeito estranho. Ele tremia, quase imperceptivelmente.

- Vocês estavam jogados no chão, com seus pertences todos espalhados. Não vimos nenhum animal.

- Eles fugiram! – Lief exclamou. – Acha que seríamos burros a ponto de batermos a própria cabeça até desmaiar?

- Olhe como fala, garoto! – O homem levantou a voz, misturada à raiva. – Eu sou o grande Hantaa Reece! O grande chefe de todos os Hantaas! E você tem que me respeitar!

Lief piscou. Claramente aquele homem sofria de complexo de superioridade_. _E com pessoas assim, o melhor era não contrariá-las. Por enquanto.

- Me desculpe senhor. Não quis faltar-lhe com respeito.

O homem o encarou por longos minutos, antes de se voltar para onde havia uma pequena multidão. A garota que oferecera a água estava entre eles.

Reece e os outros Hantaas ficharam-se num pequeno círculo e pareciam discutir.

- Lief. – Jasmine se levantou tentando chegar mais perto do amigo, mas cambaleou tonta.

- Jasmine! – Lief levantou de um pulo e a segurou antes que ela caísse no chão. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – A garota firmou o pesa sobre as pernas enquanto massageava cuidadosamente um ponto na cabeça. – Só dói um pouco.

Lief passou os dedos onde ela massageava. Jasmine sentiu aqueles dedos experientes estudarem o machucado.

- A queda do cavalo fez um galo na sua cabeça, mas acho que você vai ficar bem. – Jasmine limitou-se a assentir sem encará-lo.

- Já decidimos! – Reece anunciou, como se estivessem todos só esperando por isso. – Vocês três podem ficar e jantar conosco por hoje, mas terão que seguir todos os nossos costumes!

Dizendo isso, Reece deu uma meia volta, em direção a uma grande porta de madeira branca que Lief ainda não tinha visto. Num movimento pomposo, ele a abriu.

Sem dizer mais nada, o chefe dos Hantaas passou por ela, seguido logo depois pelos outros Hantaas. Lief notou que a única coisa que os diferenciavam era um pedaço de pano branco e vermelho no braço esquerdo do chefe.

Duas pessoas vestindo roupas brancas, idênticas a da menina que lhes servira água, saíram. Deviam ser pessoas normais.

Era um homem de cabelos brancos e ralos, e uma mulher que tinha o longo cabelo preso numa trança. Eles ajudaram Barda a se levantar, que estava um pouco zonzo, e levaram os companheiros pela porta branca.

Só então Lief percebeu que estava faltando algo.

- Com licença. – Lief chamou a atenção da mulher ao seu lado. – Onde estão nossas coisas.

- Todos os seus pertences estão guardados. – A mulher respondeu, soando extremamente cansada. Ela não parecia nova; mais de 50, com certeza. Tinha rugas por todo o rosto, principalmente nas mãos.

- Quando vamos tê-los de volta? – Agora quem perguntou foi Jasmine.

- Quando saírem daqui. – Foi tudo que obteve como resposta, até que a mulher parou na frente de uma espécie de pia grande. Lief olhou em volta. Estavam num corredor, e dos dois lados havia pias iguais àquela.

A mulher e o homem repentinamente sumiram, e Reece apareceu, no final do corredor. Cada um dos Hantaas parou na frente de uma pia.

- Lavar as mãos! Aku Soku-San. – Reece entoou.

- Aku Soku-San! – Os Hantaas repetiram numa só vós, e começaram a esfregar as mãos embaixo da água corrente.

- É melhor lavarmos as nossas mãos também. – Brada sussurrou para os amigos.

- Que coisa mais ridícula. – Jasmine resmungos, mas abriu a torneira e enfiou a mão embaixo. Barda e Lief a seguiram, dividindo a pia para a qual foram destinados.

- Agora, ao jantar! Aku Soku-San. – Reece deu as costas aos companheiros e seguiu pelo corredor.

- Aku Soku-San! – Os outros Hantaas repetiram, fechando as torneiras e seguindo o chefe.

Barda, Lief e Jasmine se apressaram para segui-los.

Alguns passos à frente o corredor fazia uma curva, e desembocava diretamente numa sala ampla, muito maior da que estavam antes. As paredes também eram brancas, mas havia mesas de madeira escura, várias, espelhadas por todo o aposento.

Os Hantaas já estavam se acomodando, numa mesa mais longa, perto da parede, onde podiam ver todo o salão. Reece se sentou bem no meio da mesa, numa cadeira privilegiada.

As outras mesas já estavam sendo ocupadas por algumas daquelas pessoas de roupa branca, exatamente iguais para homens e mulheres. Um outro grupo, talvez encarregado da cozinha, usavam também um avental e estavam colocando pratos em todas as mesas.

No meio daquela pequena multidão, Lief conseguiu avistar a garota tímida da água. Ela estava vindo direto na direção da mesa deles, com uma bandeja de pães que parecia grande de mais para ela carregar.

Não deu outra. A garota tropeçou, e teria conseguido se recuperar se não fosse pelo peso da bandeja. Mas Lief foi mais rápido. Com um braço ele a segurou pela cintura, enquanto o outro pegava a bandeja sem deixar nada cair.

- Ah! – A menina arfou, as mãos agarradas à camisa dele. Lief a ajudou e ficar de pé, colocado os pães sobre a mesa em que Barda e Jasmine já estavam sentados.

- Você está bem? – Lief perguntou naquele tom preocupado.

- E... estou. – Ela levantou os olhos e encontrou um Lief sorridente. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar – Obrigado.

Jasmine reconheceu bem aquele olhar. Não havia dúvidas de que a garota estava deslumbrada por Lief. Não, era mais uma _paixonite_.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Lief ainda sorria.

- Ah! Eu... Eu me chamo Tira...

- Hã, Jasmine, você ainda vai comer isso? – Barda perguntou e Jasmine desviou os olhos da ridícula demonstração de herói e o viu apontando para ela, ou melhor, para as mãos dela.

- Arg... – Ela lentamente abriu a mão, deixando o pão deformado cair. Pedaços dele ainda ficaram presos entre seus dedos.

- Credo Jasmine, o que você fez com o pobre do briochinho? – Lief perguntou de bom humor, voltando à mesa.

- Com o quê!? – Lief parou de sorrir assim que encontrou com o olhar raivoso dela.

- É... com o brioche... – Como ela ainda o olhava daquele jeito assustador, Lief se apressou para explicar. – Esses pães são de um tipo especial, de origem francesa.

Jasmine não respondeu. Pegou outro brioche na bandeja e o atacou. Engoliu tudo em menos de cinco segundos, fazendo Lief se encolher mais para longe.

"O que deu nela??", Ele pensou pegando uma faca e passando num potinho de manteiga que tinham colocado na mesa.

De repente Jasmine começou a rir, atraindo a atenção dos companheiros. As mãos dela largaram a comida e foram direto para o pescoço, enquanto se contorcia.

- Filli! – Jasmine brigou com o pequeno bichinho, colocando-o sobre a mesa. Mas o esquilo albino não deu atenção, e correu direto para uma bandeja cheia de sanduíches de patê de frango.

- Ele só estava com fome, não é Filli. – Barda passou a ponta dos dedos delicadamente sobre a cabeçinha do animal. Barda e Jasmine também riram, quando um grito agudo explodiu pelo salão.

Os três companheiros se viraram para a direção do grito, e encararam Tira, as mãos cobrindo a boca e os olhos arregalados.

* * *

**Postei!!**

**Também, com a quantidade de reviews que e recebi... :D**

**Obrigada a todo mundo que me deixou um review!!! ^^**

**Continuem assim!**

**Bjinhus!**

**P.S. : Quem, como eu, amou a cena do briochinhu? ;P  
**


	23. Nota da autora

**Oi gente**

**As péssimas notícias continuam... Não vou terminar essa fic**

**Falta de tempo**

**mas eu ja escrevi o ultimo capítulo a muito tempo, portanto, como o postei no orkut, vou colocar aqui também para quem quiser ler.**

**Sinto muito mesmo, gente. Também odeio quando param uma fic no meio.**

**Bjs e um feliz 2010!**


	24. Final não editado CONTÉM LEMONS

Os trovões estouravam com violência.

Lief não conseguia dormir. Aquela cena queimava em sua mente. Chegara tão perto de beijá-la tantas vezes, mas Jasmine sempre fugia. Então ele virou a esquina e lá está ela, a mulher da sua vida, beijando outro.

Jasmine.

Ele a notara logo em seu primeiro dia de aula. Os cabelos longos e negros bagunçados pelo vendo do estacionamento da DHS, os olhos verdes e brilhantes preocupados com o primeiro dia de aula numa escola nova, a boca fina que formava uma linha reta e dura enquanto ela lutava contra a timidez, e aquela marca, logo abaixo do olho esquerdo, com a forma de um pássaro. Aquela marca a fazia única. Fizera com que ele a olhasse uma segunda vez e, mas tarde, se apaixonar por ela.

Porém, ela nunca fora dele. Desde o primeiro jogo como líder de torcida, Lief percebeu seu olhar fixado no capitão do time, Ranesh. Ela era dele agora.

Lief fechou os olhos com força. Mas ela estava feliz, e era isso que importava. Se ela estava feliz, então ele também estava.

Agora, o que ele faria?

Um barulho estranho cortou seus pensamentos. Não parecia ser a chuva, nem os trovões.

Aconteceu outra vez, como se algo se chocasse contra a janela do seu quarto. Lief se levantou, lançando um olhar para o relógio: 2:40 da manhã. Da janela de vidro ele podia ver o céu negro, a chuva caindo torrencialmente. Lief se inclinou mais. Estava tudo escuro. Ele só conseguia ver os contornos de uma figura negra parada no meio da rua, embaixo da 'maior chuva dos últimos 10 anos', ou algo assim, segundo o noticiário.

Foi então que um relâmpago cortou o céu, e o coração de Lief subiu até a garganta quando ele reconheceu aquela figura.

Enquanto o som estrondoso do trovão era ouvido por metade da cidade, Lief descia as escadas o mais rápido que podia, segurando um cobertor de lá.

Escancarando a porta da frente, Lief disparou pela rua deserta, mal sentindo o vento forte e o vento gelado.

Lief jogou o cobertor sobre ela, e a puxou para dentro da casa.

- O que deu em você? – Lief perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si. – Sair numa chuva dessas, e vestida assim.

Jasmine tremia, mas não era de frio. Depois de fugir da festa, ficara vagando e pensando. Era verdade. Ela custou a acreditar, mas era verdade. Em algum momento da "viagem", Jasmine desapaixonou-se de Ranesh e apaixonou-se incondicionalmente por Lief. Na verdade, agora ela duvidava se algum dia, realmente amou Ranesh.

- Desculpe, Lief, mas eu precisava vir. – Ela puxou mais o cobertor sobre o corpo molhado, se dando conta de que ainda estava usando o uniforme de líder de torcidas, com a mini saia e o top curto. Jasmine corou.

- Não podia esperar até amanhã?

Ela limitou-se a balançar a cabeça. Outra tremedeira passou pelo seu corpo.

Lief amoleceu.

- Você está toda molhada. – Ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da garota, levando-a escada acima. – Eu vou pegar uma toalha e um outro cobertor para você. – chegando ao segundo andar, ele a levou até seu quarto. Depois da morte de seu pai, Sharn começou a tomar remédios para dormir, por isso Lief sabia que a mãe não iria acordar, porém esforçou-se em não fazer barulho e não ligar nenhuma luz.

De volta ao seu quarto, Jasmine ainda estava de pé, onde ele a deixara.

- Aqui – Lief delicadamente tirou o cobertor já ensopado de cima dela, e a envolveu com um novo. Seu coração batia rápido, mas ele não se permitiu ter esperanças. Depois, pegou a toalha e começou a esfregar os cabelos dela, que pingavam no carpete.

Jasmine olhou em volta. Nunca estivera no quarto de um garoto antes...

"Foco Jasmine" Ela pensou "Você veio aqui para dizer a ele. E você vai dizer."

Jasmine respirou fundo e se virou. Lief parou na mesmo hora, abaixando o braço que segurava a toalha.

Ela engoliu em seco. Mesmo naquela escuridão, os olhos dele ainda eram muito azuis, brilhantes. Então tudo sumiu. Todo o discurso que ela levou horas para formular desapareceu de sua mente. Ela não sabia mais como dizer. Jasmine desviou os olhos, agora observando sua boca... e levou um susto. Ele estava sem camisa, só com a calça do pijama, e todo molhado, os cabelos negros brilhando com as gotas da chuva, as mesmas que brilhavam em seu peito musculoso e incrivelmente perfeito. De repente Jasmine sentiu uma curiosidade enorme de saber como era colocar a cabeça naquele peito, enquanto ouvia o coração dele batendo...

Ela levantou os olhos outra vez, mas agora já sabia o que fazer. Levou a mão até o pequeno bolso da saia e puxou o presente de Paul. E o levou até onde Lief poderia vê-lo.

- Jasmine! – Lief arfou. "Mas no que diabos...?"

A garota cortou seus pensamentos levando seus lábios aos dele. Aquela familiar sensação de choque passou pelo corpo dele. Lief fechou os olhos e abriu os lábios, aprofundando o beijo, suas mãos na cintura envolvendo a cintura dela e a puxando com força contra si. Os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço.

Os corpos deles queimavam. Jasmine sentou as pernas moles, como se fossem de gelatina, e iria cair se não fosse Lief segurando-a contra o próprio corpo. Ela colocou as mãos no cabelo dele, massageando-os, e ouviu Lief gemer na sua boca.

Eles se separaram, respirando com dificuldade. Jasmine abaixou os braços e deixou o cobertor cair. Os olhos de Lief se prenderam nos seios dela. Envolvendo-a outra vez, eles se beijaram outra vez, enquanto Lief a deitava em sua cama.

Lief deixou seus lábios, direcionando seus beijos pela mandíbula dela, e depois pelo pescoço.

Jasmine sorriu. Era maravilhoso senti-lo assim, sobre ela e beijando seu corpo.

- Eu te amo, Lief. – Ela sussurrou.

- Eu também te amo, Jasmine. Minha Jasmine. – Ele sussurrou de volta no ouvido dela.

Para Jasmine, não podia haver felicidade maior do que essa. Ela sentia que estava sorrindo bobamente, e abriu os olhos, só para encontrá-lo olhando para ela, com o mesmo sorriso enorme e bobo no rosto.

Lentamente, Lief se apoiou nos joelhos e estendeu as mãos para ela, sentando-a na cama. Seus lábios encontraram novamente os dela, ele a envolveu com os braços, seus dedos explorando a borda do Rop, até que finalmente o puxou para cima, por sobre a cabeça dela, revelando os pequenos mas perfeitos seios.

Lief hesitou, hipnotizado. Até que o desejo venceu e ele abaixou a cabeça, delicadamente beijando a pele macia. Quando os lábio úmidos encostaram em seu mamilo, Jasmine jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo.

Do esquerdo, Lief passou a trabalhar no direito.

Lembrando-se de que ainda restava um corpo todo para explorar, ele a deitou novamente, descendo beijos pelo seu corpo esguio, demorando-se um momento a mais em seu ventre, contornando o umbigo. Devagar, Lief puxou a saia dela, levando junto a ultima peça de roupa, deixando-a completamente nua.

Ele parecia extremamente certo para Jasmine que Lief colocasse a cabeça entra suas pernas, a língua dele lançando espasmos por toda a sua coluna. E sem saber como, ele já estava sobre ela, igualmente nu.

Lief a penetrou vagarosamente, em gentis movimentos circulares, saboreando cada centímetro. Era a dor mais intensa e maravilhosa que Jasmine já sentira. Tirando as mãos dos ombros de Lief, ela os fechou com força na colcha da cama, enquanto ele saia de dentro dela, só para entrar novo. Jasmine não pensou que poderia sentir essa coisa incrível outra vez, que não fosse possível. Mas ela sentiu. E de novo. E de novo. E cada vez mais forte, mais rápido. Até que começou a crescer dentro dela.

Primeiro era uma pequena chama, consumindo todo seu oxigênio. Depois, começou a crescer. Cresceu muito, ao ponto dela pensar que seu corpo não agüentaria e explodiria. Tão grande quanto um incêndio, ele começou a consumi-la. Até que vieram as ondas geladas e apagaram o fogo. Jasmine arqueou as costas e sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ele a seguiu.

Lief tombou exausto sobre o colo dela. Ficaram os dois assim, abraçados, com a respiração pesada.

- Eu te amo tanto Jasmine. – Lief disse assim que sentiu que podia falar. Ele beijou a pele dela que estava bem abaixo de seus lábios e seguiu em direção à boca. Jasmine retribuiu o beijo, a cabeça longe. Ficaram se beijando até que Lief saiu de dentro dela e foi ao banheiro, onde jogou a camisinha fora. Jasmine não abriu os olhos, nem quando ele voltou e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando suas costas.

- Jasmine, você está bem? – Lief sussurrou, preocupado.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, esperando sua visão entrar em foco. Virando a cabeça inesperadamente, quase chocou-se com ele, e os dois começaram a rir. Lief intensificou o abraço, olhando pela janela.

- Já parou de chover. – Voltou seus olhos para ela e percebeu que ainda estavam nus na sua cama.

Lief levantou-se outra vez e quando voltou trazia um cobertor de lã.

- É o ultimo. – Ele disse, jogando-o sobre o corpo dela e depois entrando por baixo. Jasmine não estava prestando atenção, olhava para a janela.

- O que foi?

- Não é melhor eu ir para casa agora?

- No meio da noite? Mas é claro que não!

- Mas e se sua mãe entrar e nos vir... assim?

- Ela não vai entrar. Eu tenho certeza de que ela nem ouviu. Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

- Tem certeza?

- Confie em mim.

Com isso, Jasmine se tranqüilizou. Apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos. Ouvindo o coração dele batendo rápido, ela adormeceu.

10 anos depois

- Cuidado! – Lief jogou seus braços para segurá-la.

- Só está doendo um pouco. Honestamente Lief, eu estou bem. – Como ele ainda estava com uma das sobrancelhas levantada, sua marca registrada de descrença, Jasmine se inclinou e o beijou nos lábios, usando toda a sua persuasão. – Por favor Lief, eu quero muito vê-los.

- Tudo bem. – Lief suspirou, derrotado. Nunca conseguira resistir àqueles olhos verdes-esmeralda. Ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela, ajudando-a a andar.

No final do corredor eles pararam, em frente a uma grande parede de vidro.

- Lief, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Pensei que Jasmine estava descansando.

- E alguém segura seu filha, Perdição? – Lief riu.

- Papai! – A pequena menina de cabelos negros e olhos verdes estendeu os braços para ele. Lief olhou de relance para a esposa que estava hipnotizada olhando pelo vidro.

- São ele? – Ela perguntou, referindo-se a duas touchinas azuis na primeira fileira.

- São.

- Papaii!! – A menininha chorou, ainda se jogando para frente.  
Lief suspirou e tirou os braços que envolviam sua mulher, e os levou até a pequena Jasmine no colo do avô.

- Anna, esses são seus irmãozinhos.

A menina piscou.

- Mas eles são muito pequenos.

- Agora sim, mas eles ainda vão crescer, amor.

Anna ainda ao entendia.

- Ela só tem 3 anos, Lief – Jasmine sorriu e abraçou o marido e a filha. – Agora somos em 5.

Lief riu.

- É... Vamos precisar de mais um nome.

- Endon será o mais velho... o que você acha de Peter?

- Ah, não! – Lief passou um dos braços ao redor da esposa. – Se começamos colocando o nome dos nossos pais, vamos continuar. – Ele se virou para Perdição, que o olhou de volta confuso.

Jasmine sorriu.

- Tem razão. Endon e Jarred. Eu gosto.

- Não, espere..! – Perdição começou. – Vocês não podem...

- Pai – Jasmine o interrompeu. – É perfeito.

Nesse instante aparece Sharn.

- Perdi algo?

- Não mãe. – Lief riu. – Mas é melhor tirar o velho lutador daqui, antes que ele tenha um AVC porque colocamos o nome dele no nosso filho.

Sharn ficou extasiada ao saber disso. Porem não disse nada, e puxou Perdição pela camisa.

- Vamos vovô, vamos deixar os papais babarem nos novos bebes. Anna você também, hora do lanche.

A menina pulou do colo do pai para o da avó, e os 3 saíram em direção à cantina do hospital.

Lief abraçou a cintura da esposa, que voltou a olhar os filhos.

- Fazia tempo que eu não te abraçava assim. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Jasmine fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz que tanto amava, e um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo quando ele encostou os lábios na carne macia de seu pescoço.

- Lief, aqui não.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Eu vou ter folga no mês que vem. Quer ir para Veneza comigo?

- Mas, e as crianças?

- É só por uma semana. E eu sei que os vovos vão adorar cuidar deles por um tempinho.

- Não sei não, Lief.

- Ei, onde está a minha Jasmine que sonha em viajar pelo mundo? Eu sei que não posso te levar para todos esses lugares, mas já fomos para – Ele começou a enumerar com o dedos. – França, Taiti, Havaí, Espanha, Cairo, onde mais?

- Tókio. – Jasmine responde, sem conseguir conter o riso. – Fora a nossa viagem por todo o país, é claro.

- Mas essa não vale mesmo, eu nem pude te beijar.

- Tudo bem, senhor presidente. – Ela sorriu de volta – Veneza.

O sorriso dele aumentou, vitoriosamente. Lief inclinou-se para frente e a beijou apaixonadamente.

FIM


End file.
